Dark
by Ninjabelle
Summary: After a long time Marik runs into Bakura, and from that minute on Bakura makes it his goal to see just how far he can push Marik, just how far he can get through to him. My first yaoi fic! rated M for the usual yaoi stuff *wink wink*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Before you start reading, here's a quick note!**

**This is my very first yaoi fic, and even though I've got the plot pretty much thought out I still really want to know what you think!**

**So don't hesitate to leave me a review, it keeps me going!**

**Oh.. And for the grammar flaws, I don't have a beta reader.. So too bad! Just look past the flaws and enjoy this fic!! XD**

Marik stirred his glass nervously.

He was never nervous, usually… but today was different. Today was just a different day from all the other he had lived through. He felt sinful, strange, dirty but also satisfied in a way he had never quite experienced before.

Psycho, perhaps he was… but he still couldn't forget the way _he_ had let it slip past his lips.. so.. admiring.

_Maybe he's just as fucked up as I am.. or maybe I'm just crazy, for real._

**Hahahahahahahaha!!**

Marik's hysterical laughter made others sitting at the bar stare at him like he was a madman.

He was. And he loved it.

"like what you see?" he smirked, slowly running his tongue over his glass.

_**Eww!! **_was the response he got from the girls staring at him.

He just generally disliked girls like that, all the same.. Not much of a challenge to win ones affections.

He chuckled. What a challenge it must have been for _him_ to win _me _over.

He almost felt sorry for his.. err.. friend? Was it..

He didn't even like him that much. He was slick, unbelievably fast and good with words, and always just such a pain in the ass.. truly.

Emptying his glass in one long sip he looked up at the bartender.

Marik gave a face that made sure the man got another full glass ready in less then ten seconds.

_Aahhhh… that's better._

Alcohol. Best. Medicine. Ever.

Sitting there at the bar Marik couldn't help his thoughts to wander..

Going back to only a few weeks earlier. _At least I still recognized myself back then. Damn._

**Two months earlier…**

Marik walked down the busy streets filled with the smell of the beautiful nightlife.

People, everywhere. All with their different backgrounds and intentions.

The _smell_ of it all… enough to get him high for hours!

Sweat, booze, and the loud noise coming from various clubs and café's on either side of the street he was walking.

This. Was. Life.

Living, really living.. After being trapped in darkness for so long finally getting a chance to get a _taste_ of all of this.. He was thankful.

Licking his lips at the sight of two dark blue doors to his left a truly enormous smirk appeared on his face.

_Oh yeah, tonight.. just wait!!_

"are you ready for the great Marik Ishtar?"

Grinning like a madman Marik stepped into his favorite club.

The name of the club resembled pretty much what would happen there behind closed doors.

**Dark.**

That's what it said in pink flickering neon's.

Marik felt his body pulse together with the rhythm of the song. His heart pounding with the beat.

He took in a lungful of air, letting it slip out between his lips slowly a moment later.

_Still, I got to find out what stuff they use.. I need that shit back home, for.. personal pleasure._

He chuckled at the thought of getting ridiculously high in his own living room..

Drunk was one thing, but this.. feeling, of completeness.. Nothing could beat it.

He had gotten addicted he supposed.

Moving, slow, fast.. whatever.

Just being there, taking in the scent of this place.. It smelled club-ish, but different.

Marik supposed you would have to go there to experience it yourself, If you ever truly wanted to know what it was like.

All he knew was that he loved this feeling. Even though he liked to control himself and others as much as possible, going here every once in a while was something he found himself needing. Maybe just because _everyone just had to._

Loosen up, that is.

The floor of the club was a somber concrete gray, and the walls looked like they'd had bombs dropped on them before being placed.

He let out a small sigh.

He always came here alone, watching everybody rub up at each other made him feel.. _uneasy. Yes. Uneasy._

But he didn't want some second-class whore by his side either..

_Guess I'm just to damn picky.. too bad.. got to find myself some booze…_

Distracted by his own thoughts Marik made his way to the shaggy looking bar and ordered whatever looked the strongest.

He _loved _alcohol. Well.. he simply loved everything that was bad for him.. seeing he was always being so damn bad himself it did made sense.. somehow.

**Meanwhile…**

Silken silver hair rested on this young man's shoulders.

Walking in the cool evening atmosphere he felt at ease.

His pockets full of trophy's, things who's sole purpose it was to remind him of the great thief he _still _resembled.

Walking slow but steady the young man found himself in a more shaggy part of town.

The corner of his mouth curled up slightly, before he let out a very dark chuckle.

He absolutely _loved_ coming to places like this, ready to encounter fools, foolish enough to try to pick a fight with him

Here was where he was at his very best.

An hour had passed, and his pockets were now filled with almost 3 times as much as before.

_A good night.. time to go home._

While thinking this to himself he picked up his pace and turned a corner heading back home.

It was then that something caught his eye.

The shining of gold. Sparkly and bright.

_Hmm… one more then._

But then.. that voice!

Sending shivers up his spine he recognized the man.. who that pretty gold belonged to.

"_You know, you guys should be thankful! I paid for all that didn't I?"_

Yes.. You could not mistake that voice.

"_We kindly thank you for emptying our bar, now get the hell out you retard!"_

Pissed off looking guards pushed a young man, one that really could not be mistaken to be anyone else for the ones who knew him, out of the doors of what seemed to be some sort of underground club.

"_Marik?"_

He couldn't help his voice being laced with disbelief.

_Did he not die or something..? I haven't seen him in ages._

Violet eyes stared into his own.

Then there was that smirk.

_Ahh I remember that… what a trademark that is._

"_Bakura!"_

"What a totally _un_pleasant surprise!"

Bakura grinned, he had quite the nerve that Ishtar boy. But then again, that was nothing new.

Walking slowly towards him Bakura couldn't help but notice the thick and heavy scent of alcohol hanging around Marik's body.

His tanned skin looked even darker compared to his own, but perhaps that was always what he liked so about Marik.

Very exotic, he could probably get people to do whatever he pleases, just by letting them _stare _at that body.

But Bakura knew Marik got much more of a kick out of making people do things for him, the less civilianized way.

He laughed at the stupidity and weirdness of this man, but still he admired him in a way.

_How can one live like that? I guess I'll never know.. Will I?_

Suddenly Marik's knees gave out from under him, causing him to crash into the street since no one was ever going to catch him.

Bakura smirked.

"had a little too much, Marik?"

A low growl was all he got for an answer.

Then, after struggling quite a bit, Marik managed to get back on his feet.

Passing Bakura he chuckled, and whispered slowly

"_Good to run into you, thief, see you… never."_

The silken haired young man smiled at this bold statement, but didn't reply.

_I'll see you soon Marik.. Sooner then you think._

And Bakura made his way home, the smile never fading from his face.

**A/N And? What did you think? Love it.. Hate it? Hit review and let me know! (I'm not asking twice.. by the way ;) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**This is kind of an in between chapter, the next one will have more about the past between Marik and Bakura, explaining why Marik dislikes him so much.**

**Again.. forget about any grammar flaws and just enjoy!**

Marik stumbled up the stairs to the door of his apartment.

Not needing keys he kicked the door open.

_Okay… where… are… the… damn… aspirins…_

Waking up at the side of the road that morning had left poor Marik with a hangover big enough to brake his last personal record.

_Come on! There have to be some left.. right?_

His vision was getting blurry so without caring to watch his step he, somehow, made his way to his bedroom, throwing off his clothes on the way there.

Hours passed and finally, when the sun was already setting, Marik slowly cracked one eye open.

He moaned into his pillow realizing his hangover wasn't quite over yet.

He lazily got up and made his way to the bathroom sink.

Feeling the ice cold water run over his face and through his hair, he started to feel a bit more awake.

"I need to stop doing that" he chuckled looking up at the messed up image that resembled his face in the mirror.

_But it was damn good yesterday.. too bad those freaks threw me out…_

"Bakura" he whispered slowly, remembering the previous night.

_I wonder what he was doing there… accept for stealing, of course._

The truth was, Marik didn't really care.

You could certainly say that he and Bakura had a _long_ history together.

But it was not a very pleasant one.

He never liked Bakura, too damn slick and bitchy for his taste.

"Stupid Bakura" he spitted, turning around to start his day… by making himself some supper.

Meanwhile, in a better part of town, the smell of a freshly baked steak filled the air of a neatly looking apartment.

Bakura let out a deep sigh before sitting down at his diner table, to enjoy his meal.

Today wasn't a good day, he disliked the way his mind kept wandering to one person constantly.

But on the other side he wanted to make up for lost time, so badly he was willing to put all his other plans aside for a while.

He loved the way Marik still loathed him… _I guess time doesn't heel _all _wounds…_

Perhaps Bakura was just as dark as Marik, only the way he himself presented it was a little more… subtle perhaps?

He shook his head slowly, silvery hair slowly falling past his shoulders.

_I will find a way to get through to you, Marik… just wait._

The young man let out a quiet laugh, before starting his dinner.

He was pleased with himself right now, Marik always sparked his interest so the following time promised to be a good one.

Back in the shaggy part of town Marik had just finished his meal and he was now sitting lazily on his couch.

_This place is a mess… maybe I should clean?_

"No… I like it this way" he said aloud to convince himself.

Stepping past a bunch of empty beer bottles he made his way to the shower, because he couldn't start his day smelly… right? You never know who you might run into…

The water was cold, but Marik liked it that way.

Feeling the icy streams running down his back made him feel awake… alert.

A feeling he knew he would lose again as soon as he had a couple of drinks. But that wasn't going to stop him, It hadn't stopped him from drinking for a long time, he just loved that feeling of slowly slipping away.

Resting his head against the cold wall of his shower he grinned.

_Tonight…_

Getting out of his shower Marik didn't bother getting dressed just yet.

Making his way to the fridge naked and dripping with ice cold water he grabbed himself a beer equally cold.

The truth was, Marik didn't really like wearing clothes.

Being naked just felt… better.

But even he knew that getting out of his home only wearing his gold was a little too shocking… even for his usual style.

So after three more beers he slowly got up and got dressed.

Walking outside, he walked fast, making his way to those streets he had come to love and just like last night he took in the scent of the air when he was getting closer to his destination.

It was then that Marik discovered he was being followed and he instantly felt a large grin appearing on his face as he kept on walking briefly, pretending he was completely unaware of his silent stalker.

Walking into a small alley Marik suddenly turned around, but shifting his gaze around he didn't discover anyone else there.

_Come on… where are you hiding… I'll find you one way or another…_

Slowly turning around again Marik was about to continue walking when he heard an arrogant laugh behind him.

"**you!"** Marik snapped staring into the dark eyes of someone he had hoped not to run into again.

"Well hello, Marik… what a pleasant surprise"

"Not really" Marik said on a dark tone.

"Why were you following me?"

"I wasn't following you…" the silver haired thief said innocently.

That was enough to make Marik's blood boil.

"Shut up!" he whispered harshly, grabbing Bakura's shirt tightly while shoving him roughly against a wall.

"I'm only telling you this once, thief, stay away from me or you'll regret it, I promise"

Bakura only laughed at Marik's angry statement, knowing it would piss him off even more.

"Tell me… Marik… what are you going to do to make me regret? I am quite curious now"

Marik let out a low growl before pushing Bakura harder against the wall.

With his face only a few inches away from Bakura's he slowly whispered

"You'll regret ever coming back here because…"

But Marik never got to finish his treat, since as he was all caught up in anger a complete different feeling had taken over the senses of his silver haired companion.

Watching Marik so angry made Bakura more and more aware of the delightful but dangerous being Marik truly was.

His eyes furious and squeezed into narrow slits and the corners of his mouth curled down with dislike.

Bakura couldn't help himself, and even though he had planned on doing things differently with Marik, he no longer could control as his mind took over and he roughly placed his lips on Marik's.

**A/N**

**Ooh! Cliffhanger!... sort of…**

**I already have another chapter thought up but I might not upload it until I get some reviews (that's a hint by the way) **

**So review! It helps ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Okay! There are reviews so now it's time for a new chapter!**

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed, it keeps me going and lets me know I'm not writing this for nothing!**

**Now… about this chapter, I'm totally not following the original YuGiOh storyline here, but that whole flashback thing (how Marik and Bakura met) sort of played in my mind and it formed my inspiration for this fic, so please don't mind the fact that it (probably) doesn't make any sense!**

**As for grammar mistakes and stuff, just forget about it and enjoy my story!!**

The sensation of Bakura's lips on his own felt strangely… _nice?_

They were warm, a little wet and very… _arousing?_

_What am I __**doing?**_

But somehow Marik couldn't get himself to pull away just yet.

Bakura knew this kiss probably would not last that long, so he had silently promised himself _and _Marik that he was going to make the most of it.

As their lips touched he felt that Marik's were slightly parted. They felt rough, but knowing Marik that was nothing new. Noticing that his new companion had not yet moved away Bakura decided to take his chances and slowly moved his tongue past Marik's lips.

Marik pulled away the second he felt Bakura's tongue slowly moving against his own and with eyes wide in pure disgust he stared at Bakura, as if he had done something absolutely horrific.

"Are you _**insane?"**_

Bakura shook his head, amusement very much present on his face.

"Why did you…"

"Because you looked like you _needed_ it" Bakura said with a low voice.

"And don't tell me you did not enjoy it… I know you did, Marik"

Marik started to walk away from Bakura.

He knew the thief was capable of many things, he just never thought he would do _that._

"Stay the fuck _**away**_ from me"

And Marik ran out of the alley as fast as he could.

Bakura still stood there, leaned against the wall, letting the past few moments sink in.

Still, everything was going just as he planned… and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Who does he think he is? _**kissing me?**_"

Marik was sure he had never felt more angry in his entire life.

But was it truly just anger he felt…

"I'm going to **kill **you… Bakura"

Grabbing an empty glass Marik threw it as hard as he could, causing it to crash into a million pieces when it hit the wall.

"I _didn't _like being kissed by that **filthy thief! **and I certainly did not _**need **_it!"

Another glass crashed into the wall

"I _will_ get him back for this, pulling a stunt like that on me.. _**ruining**_my evening!"

Marik threw his body on the couch, laying there with his eyes closed, trying to calm himself down again he was hardly aware of his finger tips slowly brushing against his lips.

He thought about the first time he and Bakura met, a long time ago…

It was the beginning of another warm evening, but down, far down under the ground in the old tombs there was no daylight, so the young teen boy laying down on a messy made bed had no clue of the time.

The boy had long ash blonde hair, falling past his shoulders, he slept peacefully and overall looked quite innocent, but in his mind was something, or better said, someone not so innocent.

Created out of the young boys hate and negative emotions laid another boy, dark, cool violet eyes open in the complete darkness of the other boys mind.

He stayed there most of the time, and even though he had the power to take over the body of the innocent boy he hardly ever did this, nothing interesting ever happened down there anyway.

But this day was different, and even though the body of the boy was asleep, his dark and always alert mind was very much awake.

So when very, very quiet footsteps were heard echoing throughout the tombs the dark mind wasted no time taking over the sleeping body, rising to his feat and opening his eyes. A slightly older looking boy appeared, the mirror image of the other one, accept his hair seemed more, sharp. His eyes were darker, and his grin was wider.

Wearing nothing above his waist he grinned while looking down at his body.

_Looking good… he seems to have taken good care of our body…_

"Now, lets see who disturbs my peace"

And Marik quietly made his way down the long corridors, looking around for any movements of the intruder.

It had taken Bakura a long time finding the entrance of the tombs so when he finally discovered a staircase leading down into complete darkness he smiled darkly and entered, one hand tightly gripping his dagger, ready to use it if necessary.

The tombs smelled like dust and sand. Just old, but then again, they were.

_Are there no guards here? At all? Well… all the easier for me._

Bakura really had no clue were he was going, but he saw light at the end of the large chamber he was now standing in, so he slowly and silently made his way to it.

After spending minutes in a maze of corridors and chambers a single door caught Bakura's attention.

Slowly running his fingers over it he pushed, and the door moved.

Gold, shiny and gorgeous gold, everywhere he looked.

Only a single torch was lid, so Bakura couldn't even see the edges of the room. But he was very sure even more gold awaited there.

Ready to grab as much as he could stuff in his bag and pockets he heard a movement behind him.

Turning around briefly he looked right into the eyes of a demonic looking teen about his own age.

Marik recognized him right away.

'King Of Thieves…' He was quite well known in this area, and he was yet to be caught.

He was slick, and fast. People would find their most precious belongings missing, but they never saw him leave nor enter. And for the ones who did ever see him only few were left to tell.

Silver hair, and dark eyes.

And those same infamous dark eyes now stared into his own.

"_Thief king Bakura_" sneered Marik. "Looks like your about to get caught"

Bakura slowly shook his head.

"No I won't"

Bakura then slowly reached into his pocked while staring into Marik's eyes, keeping them from seeing anything else and with a small smile appearing on his face he, in less then a second, threw a handful of sand over the torch.

In the complete darkness Marik fell the smooth texture of Bakura's hair graze his cheek as the thief quickly made his away back to the corridor, faster then lightning making his way back up the stairs, running back the way he came.

Marik tried following him but he was too fast, every time he thought he was catching up that damned thief was already turning another corner and gone.

Finally reaching the stairs leading outside Marik heard voices coming out of one of the near chambers.

Knowing they were guards, and also knowing they would ask a lot of questions about him not being in his room he thought to himself

_No… they can't see me like this here… if there's going to be a punishment for this I am not going to be in charge of the body…_

So thinking this Marik, very displeased with the situation, let himself slip back into the darkness, letting the innocent boy take over for now.

Remembering all this Marik slowly sat up in his couch.

_Those eyes…_

They never stopped intriguing him, and even now those eyes seemed to keep a hold on him no matter how hard he fought it.

Still that _kiss_ bothered him, and as he slowly made his way to his bedroom the kiss kept playing over and over in his mind, driving him completely _insane_. Dropping himself on his bed he grabbed the bottle standing next to it.

Happily drinking the dark fluid inside of it Marik felt his thoughts slipping from him again…_ anything to make me forget that…_

He and Bakura had had so many encounters. And moments before his eyes fell closed he wondered if maybe he could have seen that kiss coming.

Meanwhile Bakura, at that moment being very pleased with himself , slipped under the covers of his bed. Laying his head on the soft pillows he let out a deep and long sigh.

And without knowing it his mind slipped to the same memory as Marik had just moments ago.

Thinking about the way he looked into those angry violet eyes for the first time, it was enough to assure him a very good night of sleep.

**A/N**

… **how was it? Just review and tell me! I need to know! Also, if you have any questions about my crazy story just ask!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Another chapter! Yay! I'm probably going to be posting two chapters at a time… so 1&2 were together, and now 3&4 are… that means that I'll probably keep you guys waiting for another two chapters until I get some more reviews about these two! **

**Now read, and enjoy!**

Unlike Marik, Bakura _was_ very much a morning person.

And not wanting to waste hours sleeping late Bakura got up early.

After finishing a warm shower and breakfast he wondered how to spend the rest of the day. Doubting that Marik would already be awake he found himself a little unsure of his next move. He disliked that.

Being unsure was not something that fitted his character well, Bakura _always_ knew what he wanted, and was never afraid to go and get it.

It was just Marik that had that strange effect on him, the way he always was so… unreadable, distant, and oh so unpredictable.

Bakura always had interest in things that were not easy, goals that took him time and effort to achieve, but he felt a little impatient dealing with Marik.

He wanted to find out _everything_ about him. Just everything. And he wanted to find out about it right _now._

Lost in his thoughts about Marik, Bakura walked into his bedroom again, staring at his closet, he slowly opened the top drawer.

All types of glistering gold, silver and gem's greeted him, and he couldn't help but think about the way Marik had always called him a thief.

He wasn't ashamed of it, in fact, he was quite proud of it. It was just the way Marik said it, so, like he thought less of him because of it.

Marik had done things that were much worse then stealing, but maybe Marik's hatred came forth because of the fact that Bakura always got away. He got away with sneaking into Marik's home, and got away from the countless times Marik had_ almost _caught him.

It was true that after that evening down in the tombs Marik had made it his personal little mission to be the one to catch _the king of thieves._

_But you never did… you never caught me and now It's my turn…_

Bakura missed those days sometimes, so free, not caring, never caring.

But he was unable to live like that now. Countless years living in this new sophisticated world had toned him down quite a bit, and he supposed he _did _change, a lot. He had accepted his changes, but now, he found it hard to accept that that one person he had come to take interest in did not seem to be all that interested in him in return.

_So I'll find a way to spark your interest, I just need to find out how, and when I do… "_hahahahahaha!"

Bakura laughed aloud, the thought of Marik actually caring, actually showing his interest, how amusing!

_First, I must make sure I look absolutely undeniable._

Truly Bakura didn't mind what he was wearing all that much. As long as it was comfortable and practical.

_Comfortable and practical… now why does that sound so… old fashioned…_

At that point Bakura decided that by wasting his time thinking too much things between Marik and him would never really develop into something worthwhile so he went through his options for a moment.

_So is that what I'm becoming? boring.. practical… no way Marik can appreciate that… perhaps… a bit more daring!_

"But I'm not the type to _**be**_ all sexy…" he mumbled, staring at himself in the mirror.

"But that doesn't mean I can't _**look**_ sexy!"

Pulling out a night blue blouse and some tight white pants he took a deep breath.

"Here we go…"

Finding the way to Marik's apartment wasn't that hard, Bakura had followed him back home that night they met again, and Marik never noticed accept if Bakura had decided he wanted him to.

Making his way towards the entrance of an old and shaggy looking building Bakura took another deep breath before entering.

He didn't know what apartment belonged to Marik, because that night Marik passed out on the sidewalk before entering the building. But when Bakura was walking down the halls and up the stairs to the third floor, he found a door with a whole bunch of empty and broken bottles surrounding it, so he figured that there was a great possibility that the apartment belonged to Marik.

Instead of knocking Bakura was already getting started to open the lock himself, when he noticed the door wasn't locked at all.

Giving it a small push the door opened, revealing a dark and messy living room.

Thick black curtains were closed, so there was barely any daylight in the room.

To Bakura's left was a tiny kitchen, empty plates, glasses and bottles were stacked on top of every counter, the floor and even the cabins… so now Bakura was absolutely positive that this _had _to be Marik's home.

The living area was no different then the kitchen, it was also a complete mess.

A black leather couch, filled with old magazines, bottles, pillows and even some clothes here and there.

Bakura quietly let out a laugh, _this place just has Marik written all over it…_

_But were is he?_

Walking around slowly and very quietly, Bakura found a little hallway with two doors, both open.

The first revealed an equally messy bathroom, and the other one, Bakura figured, had to be Marik's bedroom.

Standing in the doorway of Marik's bedroom Bakura discovered a bed in the far right corner. Between pillows and blankets he saw a leg, and also a few strands of hair peeking out from under a pillow.

Bakura smiled noticing the empty bottle next to the bed… _he's probably still out from drinking to much last night… this could be fun…_

Walking back into the living room Bakura thought up a little plan he was sure Marik would just _love… _not.

Waking up Marik felt his head pounding.

_Aspirins… now._

Slowly sitting up he noticed a smell that he wasn't familiar with… but it did remind him of _something… someone maybe…_

Thinking it was probably just his hangover Marik, very slowly, got up and made his way to his kitchen to search for some aspirins there.

Walking into his living room Marik was slightly blinded by the sunlight.

_I thought I closed those damn curtains…_

Then, he noticed something in his room that _did not_ belong there.

Bakura, sitting casually on _his _couch, that arrogant smile on his face and his eyes slowly making their way down Marik's body.

Remembering he was only wearing a pair of black boxers Marik fell his cheeks flush before screaming

"_**What the hell**_ are _**you **_doing _**here?!**_"

Bakura slowly moved his gaze back upwards, and staring into Marik's eyes he laughed aloud.

"Well, I thought you could use some help around here, you don't seem like someone who adores cleaning very much…"

Hearing Bakura say that Marik looked around the room.

It was _clean._

No bottles, no magazines… no _mess._

"Why… why on earth would you do that?"

Marik was truly lost for words.

_That idiot comes into my home… and the first thing he does is __**clean up?**_

"Care to join me for lunch? You look hungry"

Marik was a little fascinated by the way Bakura seemed so calm and comfortable even tough he was sure that Bakura _knew_ he didn't want him here at all.

"You ruin my apatite, so _no _thanks "

Bakura cast his eyes downward and slowly shook his head, grinning like a madman.

Then, taking only a second Bakura got up and roughly grabbed Marik wrists pinning him against a wall.

Looking him in the eyes he whispered

"That's too bad, because you _do_ make me very hungry…"

**A/N**

**Whoohoo!! another cliffhanger!! ( don't you just love those ;) )**

**Now just review… it will earn you two new chapters, and seeing I have already written them you won't have to wait that long!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**OK, first of all, for those who were expecting a new chapter sooner I'm sorry… I got a little busy!**

**Now here it is… and I don't have much else to say except enjoy!**

**Sorry for any flaws you might find… grammar isn't my best quality.**

**And before you go ahead and read I also want to say thanks so much to those who have already reviewed, keeps me inspired to continue this fic!!**

**Now I'll shut up… I swear XD**

Bakura's grip was so tight Marik couldn't move, unable to do anything he just stood there when Bakura moved his body even closer whispering into Marik's ear… "don't fight it, I haven't either…"

With a voice a lot less demanding then Marik intended he said

"What are you trying to achieve then… _Bakura?_"

"Mmm… I'll have you admitting it before the sun sets, _Marik_"

Feeling Bakura's warm breath against his neck made Marik feel very uncomfortable.

He couldn't stand not being able to move and push Bakura away.

_Maybe that's because really you don't want him to leave…_

But Marik _did _want him to leave, noticing the way Bakura was slowly but surely rubbing up closer to him made him feel more uneasy every passing second.

"Have me admitting _what, _Bakura?"

Marik could feel Bakura's lips curl into a smile against his neck when he asked this.

"You'll admit that you _need _me… that you _want _me… and if you don't admit it to me, you'll at least admit it to yourself"

Feeling a sudden rush of shock and anger go through his body Marik harshly pushed Bakura away from him.

"_**Never! **_now _**get**__**out!**_"

"Not yet" Bakura didn't look that amused anymore, but was still slowly moving back towards Marik.

"Then I'll _**kick **_you out!"

"I'd love to see you try" and the grin was already back on Bakura's face.

Marik wasted no time lifting his leg moving it towards Bakura's crotch as fast as he could, but Bakura was faster.

With an iron grip around Marik's ankle Bakura pulled, and Marik fell flat on the floor.

When opening his eyes he found Bakura on top of him, his lips pushing angrily against his own.

This time Marik kissed back just as angry, and it _did _feel good.

_Did he just kiss me back?_

Bakura was surprised, but not complaining.

The kiss seemed to go on an eternity before Marik slowly moved his lips away from Bakura's to breath again.

Bakura grinned and stood back up pulling Marik up with him.

"So… how was that?"

Marik noticed the triumph in Bakura's voice and it was only then that he fully realized what had just happened.

Bakura kissed him, _again_, and he had kissed _back_…

Marik walked past Bakura heading for his bedroom. Looking over his shoulder he scoffed "It was nothing special, now when I come back you're gone, understood?"

The last thing Marik saw before slamming his bedroom door closed, was Bakura's grin, and it bothered him more then ever.

The afternoon sun burned warm on Bakura's face when he made his way out of the building.

He felt exceptionally good with this whole situation, and somehow he just knew that from this point on things between him and his 'victim' would develop a lot smoother and faster.

Grinning even more, Bakura picked up his pace and made his way back to his own apartment to prepare himself some lunch, seeing that Marik and he didn't really get a chance to enjoy lunch together.

_But we did enjoy something else…_

Bakura couldn't help but laugh aloud remembering the look on Marik's face, just after their kiss…

"Absolutely priceless…" he whispered to himself.

And nothing could ruin Bakura's mood for the rest of the day.

After laying on his bed for about twenty minutes Marik slowly got up and walked to the living room.

He didn't hear his front door close, so he figured Bakura hadn't left.

All ready to scream at his intruder for disobeying him, Marik discovered that Bakura _had _left, he had just done so very quietly.

Letting out a deep sigh Marik let himself fall on his couch.

_He's insane, he has to be… why else would you intrude an apartment, clean it up… and then force the person living there to kiss you before leaving again…_

"But then again, that's Bakura for you…"

Marik figured that getting insanely drunk was the only option to make him forget about all this for a while, but searching through his, now clean, home he realized he was almost all out of booze… a couple of beers wasn't nearly enough for him to drink it all away.

"Damn you Bakura" he mumbled before putting on some clothes and heading out for a liquor store.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance…"

A couple of hours had passed, and a now fairly drunk Marik was still thinking about Bakura only, something he had hoped not to do when drinking.

He was laying down on his couch, only covered by a single black blanked.

On his bare chest was a half empty bottle, and two already empty bottles of liquor were standing next to the couch.

He remembered those evenings, back in Egypt… those long evenings chasing after the king of thieves.

Every time Marik heard people speculate about Bakura's hiding place he would go and see if the rumors were true.

On one fine day during the late afternoon Marik made his way through the hot desert sand. A dark spot far away in the middle of all that sand caught his eye.

After walking for quite a while Marik finally discovered what the spot had been.

Some sort of tent.

Before entering he quickly grabbed a sharp knife out of one of his pockets, if Bakura was there he'd be sure he wouldn't get away again.

But entering the tent he found it empty.

There were blankets, bags and some empty water bottles but no sign of life whatsoever.

He waited, minutes, hours… but still nothing.

Just when he got ready to leave he saw a shadow outside of the tent, he didn't need long to realize it had to be Bakura.

But Bakura had already noticed the front of his tent being open, so without thinking twice he turned around and ran away as fast as he could, back to the little village he had just returned from.

Marik followed him as fast as he could but the sand made it difficult for him to catch up.

Realizing Bakura was running towards the village Marik cursed aloud, he knew that once Bakura made it there he would lose track of him in no time.

And Marik had been right, Bakura seemed to have disappeared as soon as they ran across a busy street.

But luckily for him Bakura ran into an old woman carrying a big bag of fruits, and seeing all of the fruit roll across the street caught Marik's attention just long enough to see a flash of a head covered with silver hair disappear around a corner not far ahead.

With his knife ready Marik ran around the corner right into an exhausted looking Bakura, who had thought he was at a safe distance from Marik by now.

"This time you _won't_ get away you filthy thief!"

Bakura noticed the knife right away so when Marik moved his arm ready to stab him he quickly punched Marik right across his jaw sending him crashing into the sandy ground.

Marik got up as fast as he could but Bakura was already gone…

"How could he…"

Then Marik noticed something warm dripping over his arm.

Bright red blood, dripping from the tip of his knife.

He knew the blood had to belong to Bakura so realizing that wounded Bakura could have never made it that far he ran through the nearby streets looking out for a certain bleeding silver haired thief.

After running and searching through the streets for a lot longer then what should have been necessary Marik began to realize that maybe he hadn't wounded Bakura as seriously as he had hoped, and instantly felt very disappointed, he really thought that today was the day he had finally caught him.

"Another day then, Bakura… just wait I'll get you someday soon"

And Marik made his way back home, tired and angry.

Just like how he was feeling now, and if possible even more angry.

Bringing the bottle to his lips again, he closed his eyes.

_I really wish I killed him back then…if I had… maybe now I wouldn't be feeling so… strange._

**A/N**

**Pretty please review? (imagine puppy-eyes!!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Two chapters uploaded at once… I truly am spoiling you guys!**

**But I said it before, I'll continue to upload two at a time and since I think my chapters are pretty short that's just my way to make up for it a little…**

**Enjoy!!**

More then a week had passed, and Bakura was starting to feel very inpatient.

Every night he would walk around the streets, looking out for any sign of Marik but he never saw him anywhere.

He had even entered that club, Dark, a couple of times to see if he saw Marik there, but all he saw were boring people, silly, stupid and all the same.

No one made him feel the way Marik did, nothing made him feel more alive then that smirk and those eyes.

Breathing in the cool air that filled the night around him he stood before those large dark blue doors again, the neon's above them coloring his skin a soft pink.

"One more time, if he's not here tonight I'll take other actions…"

And Bakura entered the club, his hair and clothes very different from what all the other people inside were wearing.

Marik slowly made his way down the stairs of his apartment.

It had been more then a week and Bakura hadn't bothered him since.

Still, Marik couldn't get rid of that strange feeling creeping over him every time he thought about him. It was Bakura, and Bakura only, who had a strange effect like that on him.

He was unsure what to think of it, so he preferred not thinking of it at all.

_Tonight I'm going to make up for all the nights Bakura ruined for me with his ridiculous actions… tonight I'm going all crazy again!"_

Wearing a very tight black sleeveless shirt, and some loose fitting jeans together with his famous jewelry Marik definitely fitted in very well at the club he entered.

Smelling what he had missed for too long a large smirk appeared on his face

"Ahh.. I missed this so much… now where's the bar…"

And Marik felt better then ever moving around his favorite club.

Sitting at the bar Bakura slowly brought a glass filled with ice cold water to his lips.

He was sweating a lot, he really was not dressed for a crowded and warm club like this. So without bothering his appearance anymore, since it seemed that Marik wasn't going to show up tonight, Bakura unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of his blouse in a vain attempt to cool himself down.

Then slowly moving his hand through his hair to let it fall back over his shoulders again he turned his bar stool around and found himself staring straight into a pair of violet eyes that only belonged to one person.

Staring into Bakura's eyes Marik could no longer see anyone else standing in the club, and could no longer hear the music play.

He just saw those eyes, and he slowly walked towards them.

Bakura slowly got up and walked towards Marik as well, so they met each other somewhere in the middle.

Marik felt a thousand different things at that moment, but he had no clue what to do.

Seeing Bakura was already moving his face closer, Marik guessed that he was going to kiss him again.

"Wait" he said, so quietly that with all the music playing Bakura could have never heard. But he stopped, still, and looked at Marik as if he was trying to see right through him.

It was sending shivers down Marik's spine, and he was feeling just as uncomfortable as he had days before.

Without thinking to much Marik moved his hand up Bakura's chest, letting it rest at the bare skin that was showing.

Bakura closed his eyes but he wasn't smiling anymore.

With his eyes still closed Bakura spoke again, in a low voice

"What do you want, Marik"

"I want to _kill_ you, Bakura" Marik said, grinning he continued "But I'm not sure if I would succeed, it seems you are a little too fast for me"

Bakura slowly opened his eyes and moved closer so their faces were, again, only inches away.

"Then besides killing me, what else do you want"

"Hurting you…" whispered Marik digging his nail into the skin of Bakura's chest.

Bakura let out a low moan before hungrily claiming Marik's lips into a hot kiss.

The two kissing men in the middle of the dark club seemed to blend in perfectly with the rest of the crowd, so nobody really noticed.

Bakura could feel Marik's tongue slipping past his lips and he pushed his against it very willingly.

He wanted this for so long, but now actually having it happening he felt a little shocked by how _good _it truly felt.

Marik was kissing him, very willingly… the passion they shared was overwhelming, Bakura couldn't think. He lost himself completely.

He wanted _more, _he _needed _more. Right now.

Grabbing Marik's wrist he broke their kiss to tell him in low and unmistakably aroused voice "Come with me…"

Marik hadn't want that kiss to end just yet, but Bakura asking him to come with him made him feel a little nervous, he knew pretty much what would occur if he _did _go home with Bakura, and even though he enjoyed kissing him much more then he would ever admit he was unsure if he was ready for what else awaited him if he followed.

"Why… why don't we just stay here a little longer… have a drink maybe?"

Bakura laughed "A drink? Is that really what you want right now?"

Marik nodded.

"Liar" Bakura whispered moving his eyes downward.

Marik followed Bakura's eyes, only to notice a big bulge in his own pants, that made him, if possible, feel even more uncomfortable.

Not knowing what he could possibly say to explain that bulge accept for that it was Bakura that made him that incredibly aroused he just stood there, waiting for Bakura to say something.

But Bakura didn't say anything, he just grabbed Marik's wrist tighter and pulled him with him towards the exit of the club.

Marik followed him blinded by the lust he was feeling and the scent that hung around Bakura, that scent slowly driving him more insane with want.

Walking in the cool outside air Marik avoided Bakura's eyes as they quickly but silently made their way together to Bakura's apartment.

Walking up to a big, expensive looking white building Bakura reached into his pockets for his keys.

_So that's what he spends all his money on…_

And Marik couldn't help but chuckle.

"Something funny?" Bakura didn't sound amused.

The truth was he hated the fact they had have spend all that time walking towards his house when they could have been spending all that time differently…

'Nothing at all… " Marik said still grinning.

"Then shut up" and Bakura walked into the building to the elevator.

Marik stood beside him nervous again.

_What was I thinking following him… well, if things get to crazy I can always leave right…_

But even his own thoughts couldn't quite calm Marik down.

Bakura seemed very calm, and when the elevator finally stopped at the top floor Marik felt like his leg's couldn't hold him up, so nervous.

Opening the door at the end of the hallway Marik followed Bakura into his house.

**A/N**

**I know… I hate cliffhangers too, but it's the only way to keep you guys interested in my fic… and maybe it's also a nasty little trick to get some reviews…**

**OH GOD I AM EVIL!!**

**Review and I'll upload two more chapters ;)**

**Bye!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Wow!! I don't think I've ever gotten reviews that fast after uploading a new chapter… but I'm not complaining at all.**

**Instead I'm just going to be uploading two more chapters and send out a big thank you to my reviewers!! It truly does help getting feedback!!**

**Enjoy!!**

The apartment resembled Bakura very much, it was very neat.

The walls were perfectly white, and the large night blue couch sitting in the living room looked as expensive as it looked comfortable.

"Sit down, relax… I wont bite"

So Marik slowly sat down on the soft couch, feeling very tense and unsure if Bakura truly wouldn't bite, but he still tried his best to calm down.

_This is so not me… I'm not a nervous person… Bakura's just an idiot, I can handle this… just relax Marik, just relax…_

"Care for some wine? It may help you relax a little"

Bakura's voice brought Marik back from his thoughts

"Sure why not…" he said trying to sound as calm as possible, but there was no fooling Bakura and even though he could only see Bakura's back from where he was sitting he knew that he was probably grinning like crazy.

Moments later Bakura putted two glasses and a bottle of red wine on the coffee table in front of the couch, then pulling up a chair he sat down himself across Marik, pouring the glasses with the dark liquid.

Marik was a little confused.

_If he wanted me to come here so badly why the hell is he sitting so far away? Why isn't he doing anything…_

The truth was Bakura _did_ really want Marik to be in his apartment, and back at that club he wanted nothing more then to take Marik home with him, strip him of all his clothes and wildly give him the night of his life.

But now, having Marik right where he wanted him, Bakura decided he could just as well take his time with this, and see what would happen if he didn't try too much himself.

But slowly drinking his wine Bakura just couldn't keep his eyes off of Marik.

The way his shirt complimented every single muscle of his chest, and the way his skin seemed even more tanned in the dimmed light of his living room.

Bakura really had a hard time just sitting there, but he knew things would only develop better if he didn't rush.

"This place looks expensive… I'm curious how many people you had to rob to pay for this…" Marik's voice finally broke the silence.

"Not that many, actually…"

Marik couldn't help but notice the distraction in Bakura voice, but noticing the way the man's eyes kept going up and down his body Marik understood fairly well.

"Oh…" Marik replied, and everything was silent again.

It amazed Marik how different he and Bakura truly were.

And not really thinking he said "So, what is it you like so much about me, Bakura… I mean I'm sure there are a lot of other _guys _out there that are much more willing than I am"

Bakura laughed loudly.

"Do you really think that the only reason I _want_ you is because you assume I'm _gay?"_

"So you admit it then?"

"Admit what?"

"That you _are _gay"

Bakura shook his head

"No… "

"But you were all over me back in the club…" Marik was confused now… if that kiss didn't prove enough?

"I wouldn't call it gay… that would mean I would want to kiss _any_ guy… I just want to kiss _you"_

Marik looked into his eyes.

_He just wants me… why?_

"Why me?"

"For the same reason you want me... Marik"

Saying that Bakura, finally, got up and sat down besides Marik.

"What's that reason then…"

"You tell me…" and with that Bakura gave Marik the softest kiss ever, so different from the kisses they shared before, and it left Marik speechless.

He never really saw this gentle, soft side of Bakura, but somehow it fitted him well.

Deepening the kiss Marik slowly ran his fingers through Bakura's hair. It was so smooth and soft, wondering how that was possible Marik made a mental note to ask Bakura about it later.

Everything could come later, right now there was only the kiss, and it was all that mattered.

Bakura could sense Marik's sudden change of attitude, but wasn't bothered by it at all, still having quite a hard time holding back he continued kissing Marik, very slowly.

Just when he thought he was going to explode if he had to hold back any longer he felt Marik's hands unbuttoning his blouse, running his fingers over his skin.

Bakura moaned onto Marik's lips, and Marik couldn't have wished for a better way to discover whether or not Bakura was enjoying what he was doing.

Marik's nervousness had slipped away completely and he was now again taken over by blind lust he desperately wanted to see satisfied.

All those buttons took too much time, so instead of wasting any more he roughly pulled Bakura's blouse open to run his hands over the soft skin that awaited on his chest and shoulders.

Bakura gasped when he felt Marik's nails scratch over his back together with Marik's rough tongue harshly making his way past his own lips.

_So you're impatient too… _

But as Marik continued harassing his mouth with his tongue Bakura found it hard to even think… so he decided he was just going to _feel…_ and he loved every second of it.

Marik was completely loosing himself in Bakura, but somewhere, far away a little voice tried to remind him of what he was actually doing,

_You're kissing Bakura… didn't you swear you were going to kill him only a few days ago? Mmm I don't care it feels good… leave me alone…_

And Marik really didn't want to care, all he wanted was Bakura, and he wasn't going to fight it anymore for sure, or so he thought.

Busy with his thoughts he hadn't really noticed Bakura's hands working with his belt, trying to undo it.

_But actually having sex is a lot different than just kissing… are you sure you want that?_

"No!"

Bakura's actions came to an abrupt stop hearing Marik scream all of a sudden.

Marik opened his eyes, to find Bakura staring at him quite confused.

"We've come so far, and now you don't want to anymore?"

Marik was embarrassed for actually screaming out loud… he thought he had only screamed in his mind.

"I… I don't know"

Bakura could tell Marik wasn't lying but he still felt a little agitated… he really needed to relieve himself soon… he still felt like exploding.

Noticing Bakura wasn't happy Marik felt… _guilty?_

_No... no I don't… do I?_

But watching Bakura slowly sitting back up, moving away from him a little didn't make Marik feel any better either.

_Make up your mind, fool… what do you want?_

_I don't know._

"It's getting late, do you want me to give you a ride home or are you staying?"

Bakura's slightly impatient voice brought Marik back from his thoughts again.

But the decision wasn't really a hard one to make.

"I'm staying"

After a short pause Marik continued "If it's okay with you, that is"

Bakura grinned

"Would I be asking if I didn't want you to stay? Really Marik, isn't it completely obvious that I want you… to stay"

"I guess…" and Marik quickly emptied his glass of wine.

Bakura slowly got up, looking back at Marik he said

"The bedroom is down the hall, second door to the right… I'm going to take a shower and you can do _what ever _you please"

Marik nodded and watched Bakura walk away towards his bathroom.

Sitting there, alone on Bakura's couch he took his time letting everything sink in.

_I was supposed to just go and get drunk again… now look where I am…_

But somehow Marik had the idea that this could be much more fun then just getting drunk by himself in some dark club.

**A/N**

**I can imagine people cursing me for the lack of a lemon in this chapter… but just be patient… I didn't want to rush it and I think letting Marik and Bakura wait a little longer will only add to the hotness of the lemon when it actually does come along ;)**

**Oh… and review… please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Not so much to say here…**

**Just read… and enjoy!**

Feeling the warm water of his shower run over his skin made Bakura feel a lot more at ease.

Marik wanted to stay, he wanted to be here right now, and he was going to be here tonight. It was all that mattered and Bakura couldn't have asked for more.

_Maybe, when I done with my shower I should just walk up to Marik completely naked… I wonder what he would do…_

"No… that's a little too obvious" Bakura mumbled to himself.

He didn't want to seem to desperate, he still had his pride.

Standing there, alone in his shower Bakura couldn't help but wonder what could have happened if Marik was there with him, but he didn't get long to think about that, he noticed someone staring at him from the doorway.

_Too bad his front isn't showing…_

From where he was standing Marik could only see Bakura's back… and also a little lower.

Bakura stared at him from over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

Marik chose not to reply to that, but instead he slowly walked up to the shower booth.

Sitting on that couch all by himself Marik had thought things through a little.

He had realized by now, that Bakura was trying very much to get to _him_, but now Marik really wanted to get through to Bakura instead.

He wondered what would drive Bakura absolutely insane, but thinking about the long past they shared the answer turned out to be a very simple one

Bakura _can't _stand not getting what he wants… not having things his way.

So that was exactly Marik's plan, not giving him what he so obviously wanted.

"Marik… what are you doing?"

Marik grinned "nothing… you just enjoy your shower, pretend I'm not even here"

Bakura raised his eyebrows and continued his shower, but he never turned around.

_He does have a nice body… I wonder what it's capable of…_

But Marik knew he had to be a little patient.

He disliked having to be but he knew that it was the only way to turn the tables around and be in control again, and he did like control. Very.

As Bakura was continuing his shower Marik looked around the bathroom, it was so clean it almost seemed unnatural.

White shining tiles, and night blue towels stacked up perfectly in a cabin.

_Bakura really is a control freak… and a neat one too… I wonder what he looks like all messed up._

Marik was all ready to execute his little plan now, so he picked up one of the towels and slowly opened the door of the shower booth.

Bakura saw Marik open the booth from the corner of his eye, but he pretended he didn't notice.

Then Marik turned of the water, and of course now Bakura couldn't pretend anymore.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt Marik's arms reach around his waist to wrap a towel there, but still managing to look very calm he slowly turned around to face Marik, who stared at him with a very large grin on his face, but then spoke on quite a serious tone "get out, it's my turn to shower"

Bakura felt a little strange after Marik's sudden demand, but judging by the look in his eyes he knew it was probably better for him to leave, so he silently made his way back to his living room.

_He's so strange… I don't think I'll ever understand… but that's okay as long as he doesn't leave._

The shower _smelled_ like Bakura, and even though that was pretty logical Marik still enjoyed it. It had taken him a lot of self control not to touch Bakura any more than necessary when wrapping that towel around him, but he knew soon enough he'd get a chance to go all crazy on Bakura's body, patience was the key and Marik knew this very well.

After finishing his shower Marik grinned

_Time for part two of mission Bakura…_

Bakura sat on his couch drinking his wine when he hears footsteps down the hall soon followed by Marik's voice.

"So where did you say your bedroom was?"

"Second door to your right…"

It was then that Bakura looked up to find Marik standing there, completely nude.

He was sure he could have died then and there because it was the most amazing sight to behold. Ever.

"Okay… see you there then…"

And Marik walked out of Bakura's sight again.

_I… can't… believe… he… actually… did… that…_

Bakura couldn't think anymore.

He had had the same idea, and he figured it was a little too obvious, but of course Marik didn't feel that way.

Grabbing the bottle on the table Bakura quickly drank half of it before slowly walking to his bedroom, very unsure but curious to find out what was going to happen.

It was Marik he was dealing with, and that just meant a lot a surprises.

Marik had absolutely _loved _the look on Bakura's face seeing him naked.

_Now it's time for part three of mission Bakura, this is going to be so much fun._

Bakura walked in the room finding it completely dark except for the moonlight shining though the window on his bed, revealing Marik's face and upper body spread out comfortably on his bed.

He couldn't keep himself from staring into those violet eyes, they were so addictive.

He slowly walked towards the bed, and moving his eyes across Marik's body he discovered that his blanket was, sadly, covering the lower part of that amazing body.

"Something wrong, Bakura? You seem so… bothered by something"

The sound of Marik's voice was sending shivers through Bakura's entire body, but he ignored them and looked into those eyes lowering his body over Marik's.

With his lips almost against Marik's Bakura whispered

"This bothers me…" and in one fluid motion he pulled the blanket away from Marik's body.

Marik gasped but then threw his head back into the pillows letting out a shallow laugh.

"Mmm Bakura… you're not wasting any time are you…"

As a response he could feel Bakura's teeth sink in to the sensitive skin of his neck forcing a low groan past his lips.

The way Marik said his name aroused Bakura even more, and the way his skin brushed against his own made it so hard for him to think.

Marik noticed this, but he wasn't ready let Bakura have his way just yet,

_Don't think I don't notice, Bakura… you're trying to be the one in control… I'll put you right in your place._

Sinking his nails into Bakura's shoulders Marik pushed him down on the bed, removing the towel from his waist before laying himself on top of him.

Feeling his warm body under him didn't really help Marik to stay focused, but remembering his goals he managed to do so.

Bakura had always known that Marik wasn't the submissive type, but neither was he. So that proved to be an issue further on.

Right now Bakura wanted to worry about nothing and allow himself to slip away into the lust he was feeling. He was so very curious about what else Marik could do with that body.

Bakura was aroused, and with the both of them being completely naked Marik simply had to notice.

_This is it then… the last part of your mission… turn him down now and he will go absolutely crazy… this is what you've been waiting for now take your chance._

But Marik was no longer too sure if he wanted to turn Bakura down, he just made him feel so damn _good._

All of a sudden Bakura moved away from underneath him, to lay down on his side facing Marik.

_What the hell is he doing?_

"Are you sure you want this" Bakura's voice sounded a little arrogant, as if he already knew Marik's answer.

But of course, despite his better judgment Marik saw his chance and let out a bark of a laugh.

"Not so sure, actually… I don't think you could _ever_ truly satisfy me… Bakura"

To Marik's great dismay Bakura chuckled, "why am I not surprised to hear that…"

The look on Bakura's face gave absolutely nothing away besides amusement.

Marik slowly shook his head.

_No! he wasn't supposed to react like that… so damn calm… he should be freaking out! He wants this more than anything!_

But still there is _**no**_ fooling Bakura, and realizing that Marik started to feel a little sick to his stomach. He knew about his little mission all along.

"You know, Marik, everything is a game to you, why should this be any different?"

After taking a pause to look Marik in the eyes he continued, "didn't you think I'd notice your little change of attitude? Do you really think I'm that foolish… I've known you and your tricks for too long to not see completely through them,

I give in, you deny, and when I deny, you give in, you're too simple and I am too damn _clever_ for your lies."

Marik was still slowly shaking his head.

_This can't be happening. My perfect plan to get through him, completely ruined._

_How could I ever let that happen._

But Marik knew the answer. He had gotten to caught up in Bakura to see what was really happening.

"Why… why if you _knew _it was a game did you let it go on so far?"

Bakura's grin disappeared, and in a low and dark voice he whispered.

"Because this way… I get to be the one in control, and to tell you the truth… I fucking _love _it."

"You're in control of _nothing_" Marik hissed.

_Never_ had he ever felt so humiliated.

Laying naked in a bed with another _man,_ and that same man completely in control of everything he felt.

He had never hated Bakura more, but now hating wasn't all he felt, and knowing for sure now Marik pushed Bakura away from him to pick up his clothes from the bathroom and to make his way _out _of that house as fast as he could.

Watching Marik rush out of his home in pure panic didn't do much to Bakura.

Even though it was completely obvious he had 'defeated' Marik and his little plan, it didn't feel half as satisfying as he'd hoped for.

Bakura closed his eyes.

_I'm so sick of this… I want more than games… I want more than lies._

So many years had passed, Bakura thought of a little plan, Marik found out about it and tried beating him with a better one, year after year, day after day, hour after hour… when all Bakura ever wanted was Marik closer to him, to see into that twisted mind, and to completely understand it.

"Enough of this… no more games… no more chasing… no more lies."

And Bakura fell asleep, with his mind overflowing and his heart empty.

**A/N**

**That ending was a little depressing… **

**But don't worry, this won't turn into some emotional instable fic!**

**Again… totally sorry for not giving you guys that lemon just yet, I do hope you'll find a way to forgive me :P**

**Now all you have to do is review and another two chapters will be on their way!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Sorry sorry sorry!!!!**

**I know I'm totally late updating… but life got in the way!!!!**

**Here it is though… and you know what they say about being patient right?**

**It (usually…) makes the result much more appreciated… right?**

**I shall now shut up. Enjoy.**

**(OK one more thing)**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS!! You keep me going!!!!**

Marik felt at his absolute lowest.

_This was __**never**_ _what I planned… _

Maybe Bakura was right, spending all his time playing the same old games made him very obvious.

He had just gotten so caught up in Bakura, and everything around him, that he simply hadn't spend time trying to _not _be obvious.

"Why did it never cross my mind that Bakura's so much smarter than me?"

The man staring back at him in the mirror didn't have the answer.

That man resembled nothing Marik used to stand for, he missed those days still having the upper hand in situations.

Now he was _actually caring_ and it scared him more than anything.

He was _feeling. _How utterly _**horrible**_.

And on top of that he was also very disappointed. Not only about his plan not succeeding, but also disappointed about Bakura finally putting his games to a stop. By doing that he also putted Marik's _entire life _to a stop.

"Was that truly all I was doing with my life? Playing games with Bakura? Why…?"

The man in the mirror seemed clueless, but deep inside Marik had always known.

_Because you liked spending your time dealing with him… you __**loved**__ it._

Marik shook his head. It didn't matter anymore.

Hanging around Bakura was no fun if he couldn't toy with him, now that the chase was over, the bitter truth remained.

"You're all alone, Marik Ishtar"

The man in the mirror didn't flinch, but his heart silently fell heavy.

After a long night without much sleeping, Marik woke up, and he felt strangely energized.

Maybe yesterday had been good for something, since it had somehow left Marik feeling ready to change.

_A new start, __**no**__ Bakura._

So grabbing a big plastic bag Marik went through his home collecting all the empty bottles and other garbage he found spread across the floor.

After hours of hard work he was pretty satisfied with the outcome, his house seemed so much bigger without the mess.

Opening his dark curtains to let the sunlight in he took a deep breath. The walls of his apartment looked horrible. They were in urgent need of a new paintjob.

And then there were his locks, they needed to be replaced too, and his doors… furniture… everything. His whole apartment truly looked quite _bad_, but then again, it always had and until today it hadn't bothered Marik at all.

"When I'm done here, this place will look just as fancy as Bakura's home"

Realizing he was still thinking about Bakura Marik felt angry, and made a promise to himself to never, ever, mention or think that name again.

A while had passed and Bakura was laying down on his couch.

His house was a mess, and so was he.

After that day Marik left things had quickly gone downhill.

To Bakura feeling empty equaled feeling unmotivated and that feeling depressed him. But he disliked the feeling of depression so much it actually made him angry. It was just safe to say Bakura was not feeling happy, his eyes would avoid every mirror in his home, afraid he wouldn't be able to recognize himself.

But those empty bottles of wine standing on his table reminded him of Marik so he chose not to remove them, afraid he would forget.

Somewhere that empty feeling felt good. It made him feel _alive._

He felt pain.

But at least he knew for sure that he was _feeling. _

_So strange… Marik feels alive being surrounded by idiots in clubs… he feels alive feeling good… and I only get to experience that feeling when I'm missing something. Missing him. Feeling him… no more._

Bakura's cold laugh filled his apartment, echoing through the room, another reminder of how empty it was.

"Finally I understand you, Marik. It's all to feel alive… all to keep busy, so you forget being alone… does that mean I've won? Figuring you out? I feel like I've lost more than I wanted… but at least I've won"

Bakura spoke the words out loud, realizing what they meant.

Winning was no fun like this. No fun being alone.

_Look at you… how __**pathetic**__. If you feel so bad about this situation why don't you go and deal with it? Sitting here feeling sorry for yourself won't change a damn thing. Get up fool._

Bakura stared at the ceiling, his gaze empty. Maybe he just didn't want to get up and deal with it. Deal with Marik, because obviously the game they used to play was over. Still, what was his life without Marik? And did they really need games to be around one another? Bakura didn't like that thought. He wanted to get to Marik, he had promised himself he would not so long ago so why was he giving up so easily now? He hadn't gotten through to him half as much as he would have liked. This couldn't be it… could it?

_This is not who I am, this it not the man Marik almost slept with… and it's certainly not the man I want to be for the rest of my days._

He got up, his body sore from laying down on his couch in the same position for hours.

He walked into his bedroom right up to his mirror.

He looked himself in the eyes and grinned.

"This is not who you are, Bakura. Now get yourself together, right now"

It worked, his own mind had always been enough to bring him right back to reality. He was more determined to deal with Marik than ever before.

Yes, Bakura was ready.

He slipped out of his house ready to give his all, ready for Marik, ready to be _alive…_

The sun was already setting when Marik heard a soft knock on his door.

_Better not be that lady down the hall complaining about the noise again…_

And Marik opened the door to find a pair of dark eyes staring into his own.

Bakura walked passed Marik into the apartment, not waiting to be invited inside.

Marik instantly felt more uncomfortable with Bakura back again, and this time he wasn't going to hide it. He didn't want Bakura back, not now that he was doing so good being by himself.

"What do you want?"

Bakura didn't bother to turn around, and continued to gaze out of the window.

Marik was starting to feel very agitated by Bakura's presence, and his behavior.

Walking up to Bakura he roughly grabbed his shoulder, turning him around to face him.

He smiled.

"You look good"

Marik raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you look like shit"

Bakura's smile grew wider and he slowly whispered "I know, that's why I'm here"

Marik took a deep breath, even though he was very curious why exactly Bakura came back, he still knew that there was no further changing for him if he kept spending more time with Bakura.

But had he truly changed that much? He had been telling himself that he had, countless of times. But had he really? The house was already starting to look messier every passing day, and besides the locks being changed allowing his front door to be able to close and lock properly nothing significant had occurred in his home.

"I want you to leave, you've already made your point, you're smarter, better and faster than me, what else could you possibly want?"

Bakura slowly shook his head, he whispered "you don't understand"

"I understand perfectly fine! You're only here to rub it in, to tell me again and again how _perfect _you are!"

Marik felt so angry, he didn't want to deal Bakura and that attitude of his again.

"I am very far from perfect, so don't you dare call me perfect ever again."

There was something strange about Bakura's voice, and it made Marik feel very strange as well…

After taking another deep breath Marik spoke on a softer tone.

"Fine, you're not perfect, but I still think it's better for you to leave, I'm busy."

"You're busy" Bakura echoed.

"You and I have forever, and you can't find the time to talk to me?"

Bakura's eyes were dark as he started to walk around the room.

"Did it ever cross your mind, mister smart, that maybe I don't _want_ to talk to you… I have nothing to say"

Bakura briefly turned around, his eyes piercing right through Marik's own.

"Nothing? I doubt that"

"Trust me" Marik said trying to sound as cold as possible.

"I'll never trust you…"

And Marik, once again, found Bakura standing right in front of him, their faces so close… only this time the tension was so very present, and unpleasant that Marik would have done anything to get away. But his feet wouldn't move, in his mind there was only one thought.

_Do it, come on… I know you want to… that's why you're here isn't it? Dammit Bakura… do it._

But Bakura didn't do anything.

He just stood there, motionless.

His eyes dark, cold.

Just as cold as his fingers when Marik felt them against his cheeks when Bakura cupped his face in his hands.

Marik instantly grabbed a hold of Bakura's wrists, unsure about what he was trying to do.

"Tell me… tell me why you came back" Marik's voice broke.

"I was alone" Bakura simply said, and a sad smile came across his face.

_No more lies, Bakura, no more games… you promised._

And promised he had. Bakura didn't even found it hard to be honest about what he felt. It came _almost_ natural.

Right now, was all that mattered.

Marik was at that moment having a much more difficult time dealing with his feelings, Bakura… everything was so confusing. He _**hated**_ it when he was feeling confused. But luckily for him he hardly felt like that though… only when around Bakura.

_I just need you to do it… please just do it… I can't… If you don't then I'm done with it._

"This is ridiculous…"

Pushing Bakura's hands away Marik walked to his kitchen, leaning on one of the counters.

_Where's the damn booze when you need it… I can't believe I threw it all away._

Then Marik remembered, when he decided to change his life around he _did _keep a couple of bottles, hidden in the back of one of his cabins just incase.

"Yes!" he mumbled grabbing a some strong liquor, and he didn't waste any

time taking a large sip straight out of the bottle.

With the bottle in his hand and a smirk on his face he walked up the Bakura, who was still standing there motionless in the middle of his living room.

"Sit" Marik commanded.

Bakura looked at him a little confused but he couldn't help but feel a little relieved, he at least recognized the old Marik again, something he hadn't when he first stepped back into the apartment. It looked different, quite clean, and Marik was so quiet.

Marik took another long sip out of the bottle before handing it to Bakura.

"Drink, it may help you to relax a bit"

Bakura chuckled remembering his own words not so long ago.

_Things weren't so complicated back then._

**A/N**

**Review? Anyone? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**When I ask… do you want an apple?**

**You scream… NO! we want a LEMON!**

**I say… OK! (didn't see that coming did you…)**

**He he… enjoy.**

After both of them had almost finished that entire bottle together in complete silence Marik was the first to speak.

"I'm done with this, Bakura…"

Bakura nodded slowly and a little uncertain about what Marik had meant.

Marik took a deep breath.

He'd hoped the alcohol would relax him more, but even though it had it still took a lot of courage from him to do the following.

Grabbing the edges of his shirt he slowly took it of, and while doing that he moved his body on top of Bakura's, just as slowly.

With both of his legs on either side of Bakura's he grabbed his hand, placing it over his belt.

"Go ahead… I promise I won't stop you"

_**What **__did he just say?_

It was probably the alcohol but the words just wouldn't completely sink in.

"Marik… are you already _that _drunk?"

Marik shook his head "Come on… you know how well I can take alcohol… now shut up" and Marik harshly grabbed a handful of Bakura's hair, pulling him forward into an equally harsh kiss.

Bakura slowly undid Marik's belt, promising himself not to _think_, at least not too much, if only this once.

Just as Bakura was about to move his hands further down Marik pulled away a little.

"Wait" he gasped.

Bakura raised an eyebrow "I thought you just promised not to stop me?"

"I'm not stopping you… I just need some more…" and Marik took another big sip out of the bottle.

Bakura grinned.

"You're afraid you can't do it if you're not drunk?"

Marik smirked

"Please, I can totally do this… you'll be amazed trust me"

"I can't wait" and Bakura leaned back into the pillows ready for whatever was to come.

Marik wasn't sure what exactly made him change his mind.

Bakura was alone, that's what he told him.

Marik knew alone.

He knew the pain, and he knew the way alcohol had always made him forget about it.

So now, throwing all his principles and promises to himself right out the window, he was going to allow himself to forget on a whole different level.

Together with Bakura, the only person, he knew, that he could allow himself slip away with.

Bakura's tongue was losing a battle with his own, and even though Marik promised not to stop him that didn't mean he didn't want to feel like he had at least a little control.

Meanwhile Bakura's hand was slowly stroking Marik's growing arousal through his pants, together with his other hand slowly massaging the back of Marik's neck while continuing their kiss.

After a while all reservations Marik had felt slipped away completely. There was only Bakura, his body… his hands… his lips.

And Marik was ready for all of it, this time for real.

And Bakura had promised himself to not think, so only being led by what he was feeling he knew he wanted more than just Marik's kisses.

Grabbing Marik's behind firmly he lifted him up without trouble, only to drop him back down on the bed in his bedroom.

Standing there looking down at Marik laying there hot and bothered Bakura couldn't help but to hungrily move himself on top of him, and he was very welcome.

He could feel Marik's hands over his chest, taking off his shirt. He was impatient, he needed him just as much.

When Marik finally threw his shirt on the ground and moved his hands down to take his pants of too Bakura couldn't hold back a frustrated moan anymore.

This was driving him insane, why the hell had he even bothered getting dressed in the first place? And why had Marik been dressed… it took so much time getting those damn clothes off.

Marik noticed the annoyed look on Bakura's face and spoke on a mocking tone

"Patience is the key, you should know that by now"

"Just get naked already, you're wasting even more time fool"

Bakura was honestly pissed off now, but feeling Marik's lips on his own, giving him a soft kiss while sliding off his pants and boxers Bakura's anger slipped away…

Marik gasped looking at Bakura's very aroused member.

_Maybe… maybe I should go get some more booze…_

Bakura noticed Marik's short pause and slowly opened his eyes to find Marik staring at him with wide eyes.

"… you're not stopping right now are you? I _will_ kill you if you stop right now"

Marik smirked, not moving his eyes away from Bakura he mumbled " If you kill me you are certainly not coming tonight… so you might not want to do that"

"Who said anything about me coming then?"

Marik hated that arrogant tone.

_Come on Bakura… you're going to get what you want… let go of the attitude already… _

So closing his eyes Marik did the one thing he prayed would shut Bakura up, and it did.

Feeling Marik's lips close around him Bakura gasped at the warm and wet sensation.

The way Marik's tongue was lazily moving around him drove him more insane every passing second. But that was nothing compared to the pure heat he felt through his entire body when Marik started to speed up a little and rhythmically moved his mouth together with Bakura's hips rocking back and forth.

Marik _loved_ watching Bakura enjoying his actions, much more than he thought he would.

Hearing him moan every time Marik moved his lips back down and feeling his hands run through his hair at least made Marik feel like he had some control over the situation.

As Bakura's moans became louder and his grip on his hair tighter Marik knew he either had to stop now, or continue and give Bakura exactly what he desired.

But of course Marik liked the idea of being in control of how _good _Bakura was going to be feeling, it pleased him so much he wasn't ready to give it up yet.

After slowly running his tongue over Bakura's entire length once more, Marik stopped.

_No… don't…_

But Bakura could have known, Marik was Marik after all.

Opening his eyes again Bakura found Marik sitting on top of him grinning.

"So… how was that?"

"Impressive… but why did you stop?"

Marik slowly moved closer to Bakura again, whispering in his ear,

"Because you _didn't _want for me to stop"

_Still playing games, are we Marik? I'll show you who's better then…_

Bakura let out a quiet laugh before pushing Marik down on the bed and sitting in front of him he spoke seductively "watch and learn…"

Marik didn't even get the time to reply because he could already feel Bakura's teeth hungrily sink into the skin around his right nipple, causing him to moan loudly at sudden pain.

_What is he doing? Maybe he's still angry about me not finishing the job earlier…_

But Bakura's teeth were soon replaced by his lips and tongue, moving circles around Marik's now, very sensitive nipple, while his other hand was softly pinching his other, together with his knee pushing up between Marik's legs.

It all felt so good… and Marik closed his eyes while slowly breathing out.

Leaving a wet trail off kisses across his chest Bakura shifted his attention to Marik's other nipple, kissing, licking and biting it.

Marik gasped, he was sure he had never ever been this aroused.

It was actually painful. In a good way.

But he knew couldn't hold it much longer, so he slowly moved his own hand down to relieve himself, only to have it firmly grabbed by Bakura.

Bakura's dark eyes stared into his own as he harshly pinned Marik's hand down on the mattress.

"Don't even think about it, if I don't get what I want, neither will you"

Marik grinned, even though he felt a little bothered. "Fine… then do you suggest we just go to sleep instead?"

Now it was Bakura's turn to grin

"No… I have other plans, just be patient… it's the key, right?"

Marik growled.

Bakura could think of a million ways to satisfy Marik, but only one seemed to be acceptable right now.

He wanted to _feel _him… all of him.

He wanted to _take_ him. Every last bit of him until he couldn't take no more.

Moving his lips right above Marik's parted ones, he slowly slid his tongue over them, tasting them.

Marik's lips curled into a grin again, but Bakura was already shifting his attention to Marik's jaw.

Placing warm wet kisses and licks on his skin Bakura could feel Marik's erection push softly against his own, and the sensation of it made him gasp.

Still he wanted to make this last as long as possible, so pushing back the strong urge to satisfy the both of them _right now_ Bakura continued his slow kisses, torturing himself in the process.

The exotic, warm sensation of Marik's body, his bothered and arousing panting, the way his hair was spread out messily but perfectly under his head… his eyes, so aroused, unfocused… _everything _that there was about him, all together making it so hard to breath for Bakura.

_Don't you think you've toyed with him long enough? Be good to yourself and give the both of you what it is you need… take him, you know he's willing… you know you won't regret._

His thoughts alone were enough to send Bakura further down the edge of losing self control, but just as he was deciding weather or not to give in Marik moaned his name and softly pressed his lips against Bakura's, he didn't like not feeling them there.

That kiss in combination with Marik saying his name was enough. To _hell_ with self control, sex isn't about having control anyway, it's about _losing _all control… together with someone you truly desire… and Bakura desired Marik, and he needed to lose control with him_… I need it._

"I want you… _now"_

Marik didn't feel like complaining much, he wanted Bakura just as badly… maybe even worse, so he just looked up at him.

His partner looked nothing like the bothered man that stood in front of him only a couple of hours ago.

His hair, shiny and silvery… framing his face, making him seem even more unreal and then those eyes, so dark… darkened with only lust.

The way their bodies were so close… Bakura's skin was so soft… but his kisses weren't.

Marik needed him, and he was ready for whatever was to come when he felt Bakura's change of attitude, knowing that their teasing and playing time was now over.

"Give it to me…"

And Bakura was more than willing to.

**A/N**

**Am I not the most mean person in the world for stopping **_**right there**_**?**

**I guess I forgot to mention that I only have half a lemon right now…**

**Maybe if I get some reviews… **

**Then I'll reward you with the other half? Is that a good deal?**

**I think it is XD**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**_

_**No, I'm still alive… and I could give you a thousand lame excuses as to why I haven't updated sooner but I won't.**_

_**Here it is… THE LEMON. Finally, right?**_

_**It's my first… and very special to me! That's probably why it took so long… I wanted it to be perfect for this story!**_

_**You can all see it as some sort of early Christmas present if you want to… I don't mind at all!**_

_**Should I warn **_**you guys for what's going to happen in this chapter or was the capitalized 'the lemon' already enough of a warning?**

**It's nothing too graphic though… but I DO want to hear some opinions… always looking to GROW as a writer!**

**That's all for now… and do enjoy!**

* * *

Bakura's fingers pressed softly against Marik's lips and Marik could feel Bakura's lips against his chest… up to his shoulder… his neck…

Biting one of Bakura's fingers roughly Marik met his gaze when he moved himself to look at Marik with narrowed eyes.

Marik grinned but Bakura pushed two of his fingers into his mouth a little harshly, causing Marik to groan quietly.

Covering them with saliva Marik could guess what would happen next, and he was right.

Bakura looked at Marik sucking his fingers slowly and couldn't help but moan a little at the sensation of his tongue against his fingertips.

Such a satisfying sight.

Then, moving his fingers away from Marik's rough tongue Bakura moved them down… across his right nipple… and his left then to move down even lower finally starting to slowly encircled them around Marik's entrance, feeling his body tense under him.

_No turning back now Marik… now don't be such a fool and take it… take it like a __**man**__. - a man who is currently on bottom and about to have Bakura all over him… __**in **__him._

**Okay**. Marik decided that his thoughts were not helping so he tried to clear his mind instead.

He closed his eyes, how bad could this be? but feeling Bakura's fingers right _**there **_still felt strange to him and his heart started to beat faster and faster. _But you've just got to let it go. Let Bakura have his way.. It'll be good… probably._

Taking a deep breath Marik felt Bakura's tongue slowly running up his chest, again over his nipples, which were quite erect by now, up to his chin… and then stopping when he had reached his lips.

Placing a soft kiss on them Bakura murmured against them, very seductively…

"_Relax_… Marik… you will _love _this."

Marik closed his eyes.

_**Love**__… interesting choice of words…_

Feeling Bakura's finger entering him made him gasp, and his mind and all the confusing thoughts in it completely left him.

Bakura's lips were right there kissing away everything… just allowing him to adjust… to feel good… to _love _it.

Bakura added another finger, slowly, and Marik moaned, but he was still enjoying it, loving the sensation of Bakura's lips on his own, their tongues slowly moving against each other together with his fingers rhythmically moving inside of him.

He couldn't help but moan… with no thoughts left his body acted on pure instinct and Marik was completely lost in the moment, insane and erotic as it was.

"Bakura…" Hearing Marik moan his name Bakura almost came just by Marik's raw voice speaking the words… slowly, bothered.

"Hmm…" But Bakura couldn't speak himself anymore, he just wanted Marik to continue to say his name… again and again until he could speak no more.

Slowly feeling Bakura's fingers leave his body Marik groaned displeased.

_He can't stop now… that's __**not**__ fair…_

But Marik soon realized Bakura wasn't stopping at all… he was just replacing his fingers with something else. Something _**big**_. Marik gulped, his mind returned to him for a brief moment. _Shit. I bet that's going to hurt… good. I wouldn't enjoy it if it didn't anyway._

Feeling Bakura's painfully throbbing erection slowly moving against his entrance Marik gasped involuntarily, but he knew he was ready. Or at least as ready as he'd ever be.

Looking into Bakura eyes Marik was a little amazed seeing the way the other looked so… incredibly uncontrollably aroused. All because of _him…_ and learning that he had the ability to turn Bakura on like that Marik knew for sure he wanted to feel what Bakura was capable of, being **that** aroused.

Feeling Marik's nails sink into his shoulders pulling him close, feeling his lips pressing against his own in a wet, warm kiss Bakura knew it was their unspoken signal, and with Marik's hips moving up to meet his own Bakura closed his eyes, moving himself closer to Marik, as close as ever possible.

Marik hissed sharply at the feeling of Bakura's body finally becoming one with his own. His mind was clouded but suddenly Marik felt choked. _We can't get any closer than this. I __**can't**__ be closer to him than right now. I've never been this confused before. I __**shouldn't**__ be so confused._

He allowed Bakura to slowly thrust into him, entwining their fingers together and moving his arms above his head.

Bakura's lips were placing soft kisses down his neck, over his throat and Marik couldn't hold back another moan anymore.

It was a very honest moan, one of pleasure… mixed with pain and all of his confusion. But Bakura kissed everything away again, and feeling Bakura letting go of one of his hands to slowly move it over to his arousal Marik let out a shaky breath when Bakura's fingers grazed the sensitive tip very lightly together with his slow, torturing trusts.

Marik's lips were slightly parted, and his eyes had drifted closed.

Bakura knew it then, feeling him so close to him, seeing him laying there completely at his mercy.

This was more than just sex… this, to him, went so much deeper.

Marik was no longer his little obsession, Marik was _more _to him, but he couldn't tell him… he couldn't speak he could only _feel_… feel the way Marik's body started to adjust to him, the way he slowly moved his hips, back and forth together with his own moving in their rhythm, feeling his senses clouding with Marik and Marik alone Bakura moaned sharply feeling Marik's hands against his chest, pushing his nails into his skin.

"_Marik…" _He couldn't help but gasp, and cursed himself for being so close so soon, he wanted to enjoy Marik _longer_, enjoy him _forever_.

Marik looked at the way Bakura threw his head back closing his eyes tightly. He could tell he was getting close but Marik didn't want it to end yet.

The sense of their bodies so very close to each other was suffocating and bound to drive him completely insane, yet strangely comforting all at once. _No wonder I'm confused. No one should have to ever feel so many things all at once… so then why does everybody crave sexual contact so badly? Maybe because it's so goooooood. __**Yes**__, that must be it._

Noticing Bakura holding back would have made Marik grin if in any other situation. It did not fit his character at all but Marik was happy to know Bakura did not want their sexual outburst to end either.

_If this ever ends I don't want to be around… nothing can beat this sensation… no beer… club… no other person can make me feel like this… don't you ever stop it you __**insane**__, incredibly __**good **__and extremely __**arousing**__ thief…_

Still, Marik disliked knowing that Bakura was not giving him his all… he wanted to know what it felt like being taken without mercy, he wanted to know what lust _that_ pure could feel like, he needed Bakura to give him his everything.

"Don't… don't hold back…"

Bakura opened his eyes and Marik saw they were unfocused, glancing at him as if he was saying something unbelievable.

But the way Bakura's soft strokes turned into not so soft jerks moving in perfect harmony with his thrusts Marik knew he had listened to him, no longer holding back, and Marik made a low noise from the back of his throat that sounded very raw. _This is even better… please… __**please**__ never stop but do make me come right now or I'll lose it… again._

Sliding his hands away from Bakura's chest Marik moved one up to tangle it in Bakura's smooth silver locks and the other one to the back of his neck, roughly pulling him over his body, desperately wanting him ever closer.

Their bodies moved against each other slowly but mercilessly, making Marik's entire body ache like never before, making him moan uncontrollably over and over again until his entire throat felt sore but still he couldn't stop. He just couldn't, it felt too good. Too real.

The sensation of Bakura's soft, warm skin on top of his own making his senses flood with lust even more.

Feeling Bakura's lips nip, kiss and bite his chest Marik groaned before trying to tell Bakura to _**never**_ stop, but all that he was able to push past his lips was a low groan, and feeling Bakura's fingers run smoothly over the tip of his arousal again together with him hitting the exact spot that would make Marik moan and groan the loudest he couldn't help himself anymore moaned his name "_Bakuraaa_…" finally slipping past that point of no return, coming into Bakura's hand gasping before panting with his heart pounding at an alarming pace.

As he felt Marik finally slipping over the edge Bakura kissed his lips, hearing and feeling Marik moan against them.

And finally, with the feeling of Marik's body bucking up Bakura groaned softly against his neck right before following him into that beautiful, devastating state of bliss, where only for a moment you could _truly_ feel_…__only_ feel and Bakura had never loved it more than now with Marik's body right there shivering underneath him.

**

* * *

A/N**

**Why is it that after reading a lemon I can only grin sheepishly with pink cheeks and a dreamy look upon my face?**

**Nah… never mind.**

**So… TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT.**

**It know it wasn't that long and not nearly the best lemon ever but I tried hard to portray a little bit of Marik's confusing thoughts about what he was experiencing because I just love to look into his twisted mind and try to make a bit of sense out of it… usually I don't succeed though ;)**

**The next chapter is almost done but I WONT post it unless I get some feedback… really you guys, this was my FIRST LEMON EVER WRITTEN AND POSTED. I think I deserve some reviews.**

**See you soon I hope?**

**Ninjabelle.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Here it is! The 'post sexual activities' chapter.**

**And one more thing…**

**THANK YOU! Everybody who reviewed and faved. You guys rock and you're the reason I'm still continuing Dark. Because what's a story without feedback?**

**NOTHING I SAY.**

**Now, on with said story… enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

As they both laid there, panting, their hearts beating fast, that one moment of complete and total peace seemed to last forever before Bakura slowly moved away from Marik, to turn to his back letting his head hit a pillow with a deep sigh.

His own senses returned to Marik slowly, and moving to his side to look at Bakura's exhausted form he smirked.

_I suppose he feels pretty tired… I only had to lay down… he had to do all the work…_

Marik felt pleased, he never liked getting himself too tired when there was also another way, a way to not get so tired.

Slowly opening his eyes again Bakura stared at Marik.

_That __**smirk**__! even right __**now**__…_

Bakura let out another long sigh, he supposed that Marik was just able to smirk anytime, anywhere… no matter what.

Seeing the way Bakura was staring at him Marik placed one of his fingers down on his chest slowly moving it down to rest right above his navel.

"So…" Marik spoke seductively, moving his lips right under Bakura's ear to place a teasing kiss there.

"Want to go again?"

Bakura frowned staring at Marik.

_Is he being serious?_ But seeing the smirk back on his face Bakura wasn't so sure.

"No thanks, I'd rather not end up killing myself in the process of a second time having to please _you."_

Marik laughed.

Giving Bakura a false pout Marik bit his neck roughly mumbling "am I _that _hard to please…"

Bakura groaned "_**no**_… you just take up a lot of energy…"

Marik grinned against Bakura's neck, loving the tone of the other's voice.

Tired, bothered and still aroused.

"I guess you're staying tonight then."

Marik said the words, but not as a question but as a statement and Bakura smiled.

"Yes… I am."

Marik looked at him for a moment, it was kind of nice to have him there and Marik slowly moved closer to him, placing one very soft kiss on his lips before moving away again.

_What a crazy night… but crazy in a good way… I think…_

Marik slowly closed his eyes, his body was tired and he didn't know what else to do now except letting sleep take over.

Bakura was a little lost for words, but he didn't need words right now.

He needed Marik to lay there next to him.

But Marik was already there, so Bakura fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Bakura was the first to wake up, as expected.

Marik's hair looked as if it had exploded, even much wilder and messier than usual and Bakura couldn't help but grin.

All of a sudden Marik opened one eye, to stare at Bakura.

_What… what is __**he**__ doing here… oh __**damn**__…_

Marik closed his eye again.

Sitting up slowly he moved himself over Bakura, who was still grinning, to make his way to his bathroom.

Getting out of the bed Marik groaned, his entire body felt as if it had been run over by a monster truck.

"Sore?"

Bakura sounded amused staring at him from the bed.

Marik growled and slammed the bathroom door closed after entering.

Standing there he sighed.

_I __**smell **__like sex… just great…_

And Marik was even more annoyed when realizing he actually enjoyed it.

That faint smell of sweat, heat… whatever cologne Bakura had been wearing and the smell of his body lingered on Marik subtly reminding him of their previous and very sinful activities.

After a failed attempt to get his hair to look 'normal' again and after washing up a little Marik moved back into the bedroom, to find Bakura still there, still grinning.

"What's so funny…" Marik didn't sound amused.

Bakura stopped grinning and instead grabbed Marik's hand, pulling him back into the bed.

Marik groaned but allowed Bakura to bite his collarbone after having him back on the mattress.

"Your hair looks ridiculous."

Marik hissed "did you already take a look at yourself, smartass, you look like shit also."

Bakura moved his lips down to Marik's neck and bit down there as well, harder.

Marik moaned.

"You already had your way with me last night… don't you think we should take a little break?"

Bakura looked up at him.

"Take a break? I can recall you asking me to go again last night…"

Marik smirked.

"Yeah… but that was last night… I'm _**not **_a morning person."

"As you wish…"

And Bakura moved away again, and Marik disliked noticing he didn't even seem disappointed by being turned down.

Moving to his side Marik moaned again, his back and rear were really sore.

"You know… sometimes a massage helps… do you need one now?"

Marik looked at Bakura a little wary.

"Just a massage?"

Bakura slowly nodded.

Marik hesitated… _something about those eyes…_

"If you don't want it I suppose I could just leave instead…"

"No!… I mean… if you want to go just go… but maybe a massage is good for me…"

Bakura grinned.

"Turn."

And so Marik did.

Bakura's hands slowly but firmly moving over his shoulders, his back… and a little lower made Marik groan appreciatively.

The rhythmical way they moved together with the feeling of Bakura sitting on top of him did feel nice, it felt relaxing.

Letting out a long sigh Marik allowed his thoughts to slowly slip from his mind, the sore feeling in his back had gone away completely and Marik was very much at ease.

Bakura grinned letting his gaze wander across Marik's bare back.

It was quite a sight.

Marik was pulled from his relaxed state of mind rather harshly when all of a sudden he could feel Bakura's lips on the back of his neck, biting down his skin teasingly.

Marik groaned as he tried to turn himself around, but the weight of Bakura on top of him made that impossible so there was nothing else for him to do then to turn his head as far as he could and hiss "What are you doing… I told you all I wanted was a massage…"

Bakura couldn't help but chuckle slightly by the tone of Marik's voice.

"That's what you're getting… but I suppose you may find my massages a little different from those you'd normally receive…"

Marik grinned while suddenly moving up to sit up on his hands and knees, causing Bakura to lose his balance and land on the floor, falling off of the bed very ungracefully.

"I just wanted my back to stop aching… and it already feels much better so I won't be needing any more services from you."

Angry dark eyes stared up at him from the floor, only making Marik's grin wider.

"You surely enjoy using people to your advantage, _don't you?"_

Bakura's voice sounded amused, but he still looked a little bothered.

Marik slowly nodded.

"Yes… I suppose I do… got a problem with that?"

Bakura shook his head while slowly getting up, standing up straight next to the bed.

Marik could feel his cheeks flush slightly at the sight displayed right before his eyes, of course, neither Bakura or Marik had gotten dressed that morning, but seeing Bakura in all of his glory during the day was very different from seeing him in the middle of the night, after a little too much to drink.

_**Stop staring**__… oh come on… just look away… it can't be that hard…_

But it proved to be very hard, and Marik's cheeks flushed ever more noticing Bakura's hand waving before his eyes, and hearing him chuckle, sounding very amused, he cursed himself for not looking away in time.

"I _know_… but perhaps you could try not to be so obvious…"

Bakura sounded victorious, and the realization of _everything _finally came over Marik, and it hit him _hard_.

Bakura had all the reason to be victorious… for he was the one starting that chase… he was the one claming that Marik would give in to it… sooner or later.

And given in he had…

Marik slowly shook his head, it was a little much to take in all at once.

_I've had __**sex**__… with __**Bakura**__… him… of all people…_

Bakura narrowed his eyes seeing the way Marik was now staring at the ceiling, he looked pretty distracted by his thoughts so Bakura gladly took that opportunity to smoothly place his nude self on top of Marik again, to look deeply into his eyes for one brief moment and to steal one long passionate kiss, before breaking away to get dressed.

Marik stared at him dumb folded.

"Are you leaving?" he tried very hard to keep his voice casual but failed.

"Yes… you seem like you could use some time sorting out your thoughts and I have important things to take care of… back at home."

Marik slowly nodded.

Bakura got dressed quickly and moved for the door, looking back once over his shoulder grinning before leaving.

Marik let out a long and agitated sigh.

"Arrogant bastard…"

_But at least he's good in bed… can't deny that…_

And Marik closed his eyes. It was true.

A little later, in the better part of town…

Bakura gasped sinking to his knees standing under the hot water in his shower.

_I'm horrible… I should let Marik do this to me…_

But he couldn't help it.

On the way home their previous night kept playing over and over in his mind… Marik's hot, amazing body underneath his… those rough hands…

"_Damn it_…" he growled lowly before closing his eyes and hissing sharply as he gripped his newly formed and painfully hard erection.

It was all over far too quickly, and now Bakura was a panting mess laying limply on the floor of his shower, the hot water having turned his skin an angry red.

But it didn't matter. _Everything _was alright as long as he felt satisfied, and he truly couldn't get more satisfied than now. Still, he cursed himself for his lack of self control.

"You'd think that after 3000 years I'd at least be able to restrain from having to pleasure myself when now I have someone else to do it for me… oh well…"

So Bakura slowly turned off the water and made his way to his couch. A little nap would do him good.

Too bad for Bakura, but his mind had other plans for him. It always did.

_You've had sex with Marik. Remember? You've done it. You've done Marik._

…_and now you want to do it again don't you?_

Bakura moaned smothering himself with a pillow. But his mind wouldn't stop. And the lack of oxygen was starting to get to him also. So he did what everyone else would do at such a time…

Pleasuring himself a second time.

Back in Marik's apartment…

Marik bit down his bottom lip hard as he remembered the way Bakura kissed him for the first time in that alley. Since the white haired thief/sensual god had left his apartment a couple of hours ago Marik hadn't moved from his spot on his bed. He had however tried to remember every single encounter he'd ever had with Bakura. Why? Because he wanted to find out why he'd let Bakura do what he'd done to him the previous night. But it was all so complex, Marik's own thoughts so confusing, strange… misleading even. They didn't make sense and neither had his behavior ever since Bakura first kissed him.

And a part of him _wanted_, more than anything, to make sense out of it all. But the other part, as always, preferred to stay foolishly oblivious and wanted to just let everything happen, let it come over him like a wave of emotions and impressions.

Because it had always been that way. He was _lived_, didn't live for himself. He let everything take over, first another mind, another body. Then when freed there was alchohol.

"And now there's Bakura. But he won't _live _for me." _But you could live __**with **__him… couldn't you?_

"Maybe…"

But it was always maybe and now he wanted certainty. And he would find out everything, sort everything out. _Maybe… maybe with Bakura. _

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Confusing ending there maybe?**

**I'll explain better in the next chapter.**

**But I have to admit… I thought this story through completely up to chapter 11... So now I need to think of NEW stuff.**

**BUT I WON'T STOP THIS STORY RIGHT AFTER THE LEMON. I REFUSE TO DO THAT.**

**I couldn't help but notice that a lot of people do do that. They write an awesome story… the characters meet… fall in love (or whatever…) come across some obstacles and stuff… and in the end there is 'the lemon' and then the story always ends. (NOT that I have a problem with those stories… just didn't feel like writing mine like that at this point.)**

**So don't worry, this story is probably just halfway done, I just need to think of what to do with the rest of it… I kind of want the club, Dark, to make a comeback. Because clubs are awesome. Yay!**

**I'll shut it now. Stay tuned though, Dark is NOT over yet… BWAHAHAHAHA!!**

**(…and you can probably tell I'm in a really wacky mood right now… no?)**

**XD**

**Ninjabelle.**

**Ow… and please review? **

**Don't forget what I said about a story without them…**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

This took me way too long, and I'm sorry about that.

No excuses though, they don't matter anyway.

Just a couple of notes:

The beginning of this chapter, it's a flashback. (It's over again when the italics end.) I figured I'd been neglecting Marik and Bakura's past in the previous chapters, so here's some more. Also, it's meant to end a bit.. um… cliffhanger-ish, because I plan on having the past and the present both having separate story lines (instead of those flashbacks,) for the upcoming chapters, just to try out a bit of a new style or something.

That was probably confusing, but if you read it I'm sure you'll get what I mean, if not, go complain about it in a review.

That brings me to the next note, THANKS MY DEAR REVIEWERS. AND FAVERS, AND ALERTERS. You are all amazing, keep it up though, I need some encouragement to keep on writing this stuff.

As a final note/warning, the M rating will be of use again in this chapter. WHY? Read and find out my lovelies. Read and find out.

Enjoy!

* * *

"…_you know, the chances of actually finding him are very slim. Why don't you just stop it? You're wasting your time…"_

_Marik's thoughts were driving him absolutely insane. Not a sign of the thief for weeks, not a single clue… He could have killed him. He should have, when he had the chance. Marik's hands moved to his hair, pulling roughly while letting out a frustrated groan. He wanted to be the one to catch the 'King Of Thieves' so badly. The only one to outsmart him, the one to humiliate him… the one to give him just what he deserved for trying to steal from him. Marik was absolutely sure he'd never hated anyone more… he hated him… very… passionately._

_Slamming his fists on the small table in front of him he tore the map that had been spread out there to pieces. Bakura had been in none of those villages. It was as if he'd disappeared completely after that time Marik had chased him back into that town, after he had apparently wounded him… but Marik hadn't been able to find him anywhere. He couldn't have killed him, right? He… just couldn't. Killing Bakura wouldn't have been that easy, Marik knew for sure that the thief was still very much alive, he was just hiding… but Marik would go to the end of the world to find him. He'd do anything to catch Bakura. Anything._

_Bakura's eyes opened slowly, something wasn't right… something in the air, something was horribly wrong…_

_A cell. He was in a prison cell, on the ground, arms bound together in front of him, feet chained together. And he remembered everything again. Remembered the scream of the old lady that had been taking such good care of him and his wound, the one Marik had inflicted on him earlier, her scream as the Pharaoh's guards violently broke down the door of her small home, pushing her out of the way and making their way up the stairs to where Bakura had, up till then, been peacefully resting._

_He tried, his very best to make a mad dash for the window, retrieve one of his knives, do anything to stop him from being caught… but with one nasty well aimed kick to his not fully healed side Bakura growled in pain as he fell to his knees, the wound having opened up again staining his robes a dark crimson._

"_You're coming with us. Pharaoh's orders."_

_And the next thing Bakura knew he was taken back to the palace, hands and feet bound together and a cloth tightly wrapped over his mouth to prevent the obscenities he really wanted to scream at the guards making their way passed his lips. Humiliation was one thing Bakura had a hard time dealing with, but being forced onto his knees, held down by four guards in front of that arrogant little prick that had the guts to call himself a Pharaoh was something Bakura would never ever forgive nor forget. Oh they would pay for this, no doubt._

"…"

_Bakura, even if the cloth were to be removed, needed no words to express his hatred for the young Pharaoh. The absolute death glare he was sending the boy's way was more than enough._

_Atem, Pharaoh's name, or so Bakura recalled, cleared his throat before leaning forward slightly, eyes mercilessly scanning Bakura's face, body, as though he was some exhibit at a museum. Bakura had to clench his teeth but he refused to show Atem how uncomfortable his stares were making him feel._

"_You're bleeding, thief. How come? I specifically instructed my guards to bring you to me in one piece, don't tell me they disobeyed me?"_

_The fake concern in the Pharaoh's voice proved too much for Bakura and he, somehow, managed to throw the four guards off of him, tearing the cloth away from his mouth to let out an ear shattering scream while lunging at the Pharaoh, his bound hands making their way around his throat, and that one moment in which Bakura's hold tightened and Atem's eyes went wide with horror more than enough for Bakura to let out a disturbing and loud laugh. He never got a chance to actually have his revenge on the young Pharaoh though, because the guards already had him on the floor within no time, leaving the Pharaoh gasping for breath on his throne._

_Bakura didn't know how long he'd been on that cold floor, staring at the bars in front of him… waiting for a sound to indicate the return of a guard, waiting for a chance, because he only needed one and he'd be a free man again._

_Surely, soon enough soft whistling could be heard, as well as the soft padding of feet on the marble floor._

_The poor guard never saw it coming, he was young, too young and to skinny to be dealing with a dangerous person like Bakura, but the thief had been safely behind bars, so how come he was the one bound and gagged on the floor of the cell right now?_

_Maybe it had been his own fault… listening to the smooth, seductive voice of the, and he couldn't deny, quite attractive young thief, the poor young man had let himself be mislead. Crouching in front of the bars… leaning closer… and then that hand around his wrist, twisting it painfully as the other hand of the thief made its way to his belt… snatching his keys before locking him up instead. The young guard couldn't help but sob softly… oh the humiliation…_

_Bakura ran, and fast. He had no idea where he was heading, all he knew was that he had to get out of the palace, he'd have his revenge, surely, just not now. He was still weakened by his wound, and the lack of food and water during the past few days hadn't done him much good either._

_So he ran. He had to get away, and fast. If he made it out of the palace alive everything would be alright. And so he ran._

Marik walked in the cool night, eyes on the moon that shone high above him. It didn't matter where he was heading, he just needed the night and its beauty. It calmed him down, made him feel at ease… something about the moon so familiar and comforting.

But he didn't feel like himself at all… not after that night, not after Bakura… and Bakura's body, his kisses… his touch. Marik felt as though he was slowly losing himself, his already confusing identity showing more and more cracks as the seconds passed.

What was this feeling? Why… had he ever done such a thing… why had it felt so strange to have Bakura on top of him, dominating him and himself so willingly submissive… letting it happen.

And even if it had just been sex, simply because they had been chasing after each other for centuries and the tension finally proved to be too much… even if it had all been that simple why did it feel so complex to Marik… it suffocated him.

He remembered his days back in ancient Egypt, remembered the coolness of the tombs he was supposed to be locked away in. He remembered hating that feeling of being restrained, being controlled… acting on another's will. He so longed for freedom, wished for once to be a mind of its own in a body of his own… he longed for nothing so intensely as for true freedom. What ever happened to that dream as the years passed? Marik's eyes closed momentarily as he leaned himself against a tree somewhere on the side of a forgotten road in a dark city. It was so easy to blame Bakura for his confusion, Marik realized now. But none of this really was the Thief's fault.

"Still… if you hadn't come around again I would've never even remembered all of this… I still hate you, Bakura… if only for making me think about it again."

Marik sighed heavily before picking up his pace and heading for his, still, favorite place in the world. Dark.

Maybe that would help his mood…

Bakura was pacing back and forth through his living room. He wanted something, no, he needed it, and it was annoying how much his body seemed to be reacting to not having it, not having Marik. Because that was what was bothering him so very much. He had thought about visiting, casually, about breaking down his door and claiming him, about hiding under his bed… coming out when the wild blonde least expected it, but no. Bakura's pride was something that, annoyingly, seemed to get in the way every single time. Marik should come to him, he shouldn't have to be the one to initiate their every contact, should he? He'd done enough already… now it was Marik's turn. So Bakura continued to pace around his room, sighing heavily every now and then. This was more than bothersome, but he'd deal with it. Marik would come eventually, right?

"Get me another one of… _those_… "

The bartender raised his eyebrows, Marik had trouble keeping his arm up already, and therefore the extended finger that was supposed to show him which drink he meant kept on swaying from left to right, leaving the bartender utterly confused about what his desired think was, but deciding against asking the young, slightly insane and dangerous looking blonde man what drink he meant exactly, the bartender simply grabbed a random bottle filled with strong liquor, handing Marik a generously filled glass moments later.

Marik was feeling better already, something about that rusted barstool extremely comforting. And this way he wouldn't have to keep thinking about Bakura, about his past… their past. How convenient. Marik grinned widely drowning his umpteenth drink that evening within seconds before letting out a low groan, scaring some of the people sitting close to him. This was so much better…

It was a good feeling to be in control again, even if that same control was slipping from him a little more with every large gulp he took from his drink, at least he remembered himself a little more now, Marik Ishtar. He was Marik Ishtar, no one would deny him, tell him what to do… control his every action. He wouldn't let anyone have such a devastating power over him ever again. He was stronger now, stronger than he'd ever been. One night with Bakura wouldn't change that, Marik knew, but still… his stomach clenched uncomfortably every time he thought about how the silver haired thief had been above him, comforting him… holding him. As though he couldn't take it himself, as though he had been helpless… Marik slammed his fists down on the bar, which shook under the effort.

"Goddamnit!" and Marik was on his way out of the club, not bothering to pay for any of the drinks. The bouncers wouldn't dare to stop him this time though, not when they noticed the look in his eyes. Malice. He was out to kill…

Bakura let out another long sigh. This had to be the worst evening of his life. Of course Bakura realized that he was exaggerating quite a bit by thinking this, still, his mood wasn't at its best today. But he also knew that by continuously thinking of new ways to have the blonde back underneath him he would only succeed to drive himself further insane, so he had been taking every single chance to keep his mind off of Marik. It had started with cleaning, then cooking a large meal for himself alone, and after that he'd gone out… extending his never ending collection of silver and gold, gems and jewelry. Now he was back home again, sitting on his bed, deciding to do one more thing to keep himself busy before going to bed. He had turned his entire drawer or stolen goods over on his bed, policing every single item with great care, thinking back to the times he'd stolen them, a very successful way to keep his mind away from a certain amazingly attractive and dangerous blonde.

Marik was absolutely fuming as he stalked up the stairs to Bakura's apartment, ready to tell him just what exactly he thought about him. And to think that his day started out pretty peacefully, he had even thought about what it would be like to live with Bakura, to understand him better… to let go of that eternal hatred buried deep inside of him. But now he couldn't even remember what had ever given him that idea, he _loathed _Bakura, he always had. Marik hated confusion, hated how Bakura, after all those years, still was the only one to frustrate him so… no one could ever anger him more than the Thief.

Bakura nearly dropped the diamond he'd been admiring when he heard an ear shattering bang coming from his living room, followed by someone roaring his name. Bakura slowly got up from his bed, the diamond completely forgotten as soon as he entered his living room. Marik, having kicked in his door, standing there, dark circles under his eyes, the smell of alcohol all around him and a look in his eyes that made even Bakura feel slightly threatened. "Marik… you-"

"Shut up! Just shut up…my god I hate you and I can't stand this!"

Bakura was about to ask what exactly Marik couldn't stand but then without a warning found Marik's hands wrapped around his throat pushing him down on a counter very unceremoniously.

"Marik- y-you're chocking me… l-let go… let…"

"No…"

But Marik wasn't even putting pressure on the Thief's throat anymore, eyes somewhere far away. And Bakura wasted no time to smack Marik's hands away from him, sitting up and staring at Marik wide eyed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Marik slowly met his accusing gaze, the slow grin creeping up his face causing Bakura's eyes to narrow suspiciously.

"…I guess you could say that you are what's wrong with me, but then why am I even here? Can you tell me that… Bakura?"

Bakura's eyes, if possible, narrowed even more as he slowly slid off the counter.

After a long moment of silence Marik let out a low chuckle, closing his eyes before opening them to stare at Bakura with the strangest look in them.

Slowly starting to move forward Marik was delighted to find out Bakura was making no move to back away, that would certainly make things easier.

Bakura's mind seemed to run out of control, yet completely frozen at the same time. Marik… something in his eyes, they demanded something, something no one seemed to be able to give him except Bakura, but was Bakura willing enough to provide him with just that? The Thief kept his eyes on Marik the whole time, holding his intense gaze as he slowly came closer and closer until Bakura was pinned between him and a wall. They were so close Marik could feel the Thief's slow and controlled breath on his skin, and that got on his nerves. Why was it that Bakura was always so composed, so calm, when Marik would lose his mind every single time.

"What I wouldn't do to have you lose yourself…" he spoke the words so quietly it would have been almost impossible for Bakura to have heard him, but still the Thief's lips curled into a small smirk. "Then show me what you'd do, Marik, I give you permission…"

Marik growled lowly. "It isn't fun with your permission, Bakura…"

"Then just leave, Marik. You're no use if you'll just be standing here doing nothing…"

And Bakura pushed Marik's arms out of the way, slowly moving for his bedroom to continue his gem cleaning. He was stopped however, as two strong arms snug around his waist, pulling him into his bathroom and pushing him harshly into the shower booth. Bakura hissed as ice cold water hit his skin when Marik turned on the shower before joining him and pinning him against the wall again, this time with no intention of letting him escape. "This is your fault for making me do this…" Marik said through clenched teeth. Bakura simply smiled before whispering, "…if you wanted me all you had to do was ask." Marik's hands turned into fists against the cool shower tiles on both sides of Bakura's body. "I don't- I don't _want_ you… not this way. I want to… we should have never… I want to _**destroy**_you, that is all I ever wanted." Bakura listened to Marik's confused mumbling with great interest, this was a side of the blonde he rarely got to see, it intrigued him to no end.

The bathroom was dark, the light from the hallway shining into the room due to the half opened door the only thing illuminating it. Bakura bit back his moans as Marik roughly tried to pull off his soaked blouse, his nails raking over the Thief's arms, chest… shoulders. Marik's eyes were narrowed, his jaw set, entire body tense. Bakura was amazed by the determination strongly present in his dark lavender eyes, he knew he could stare into them for hours on end and never grow bored. When Marik finally managed to peel off the wet article of clothing he wasted no time to latch his lips on Bakura's collarbone, leaving bite marks all over and making the Thief hiss softly. It should have been arousing, but Marik's mind was hardly there, lost… Bakura was impossible… his own feelings were confusing, and even though he remembered how Bakura's hands on his body made things feel so much better, Marik couldn't, and wouldn't let the Thief have his way just yet. He couldn't have him think that Marik was weaker than him, only because he had been the first for him, and the first one to ever dominate him in such a foul game.

Bakura, who had been keeping himself busy with taking off Marik's shirt gasped as Marik suddenly lifted him up, the Thief now pinned higher against the wall with his legs wrapped around the blonde's waist. "Well aren't we acting all manly today…" Bakura complained coldly as Marik's lips moved to the side of his neck, biting softly before Bakura could feel his smirk there. "Someone has to, you look far too pretty to act so dominating all the time…" and to prove his point Marik playfully twisted one of Bakura's long locks of silver around his finger, successfully pissing off the Thief who immediately trashed against Marik's body, trying to get him to put him back down. This only widened Marik's smirk, pushing harder against Bakura's body, their lower regions touching pleasantly under Bakura's angry trashing. "Marik…" the Thief growled warningly, but Marik only smirked some more in response, undoing his jeans while he kept his eyes intensely on Bakura's. "You're still wearing too much…" Marik mused as he shrugged off his own jeans, not having bothered to wear anything underneath them. Bakura's eyes widened slightly before he let out a yelp as Marik suddenly stepped away from him, causing him to fall down and slip on the wet floor, Marik immediately catching him and turning him around roughly before standing right behind him, newly formed arousal pressing hard against the back of his thigh. Marik's breath was on his neck, his hands slowly creeping around Bakura's waist again, moving for his pants, and then when meeting no resistance he dragged them off agonizingly slow. When they were both finally nude Bakura tried to turn himself around but Marik wouldn't allow it, instead he pushed his legs apart and used both hands to pin Bakura's arms against the wall, pressing harder against him from behind. "…" Bakura really wanted to say something, anything, but no words made it passed his lips and all that he perhaps had been wanting to say escaped him as Marik suddenly pushed in without warning, Bakura's body jerking immediately as he let out a long unrestrained moan. Marik bit his lip hard as Bakura's already tight body tightened around him even more, it was almost painful now.

"Mmm Bakura… if I'd known this felt so good I would have done it ages ago…"

Bakura's only response was a low hiss as Marik picked up his pace, their cold and slick skins moving together enough to drive him crazy, if Bakura's low moans and hisses hadn't already aroused him beyond anything else.

"But of course…" Marik managed between pants and groans, "…back _then_ I wouldn't have stood a chance against you, with all those _muscles_ and daggers…"

Bakura's head jerked to the side sharply, attempting to send a death glare Marik's way but failing as the blonde hit his prostate dead on, only forcing another loud, raw moan out of him. "…you've changed so much over the years Bakura… you hardly look anything like a tomb robber now…" Bakura gritted his teeth as Marik slowly whispered the words against his ear while thrusting hard and fast into him.

"Are… you trying to insult me, Marik?" Bakura's words succeeded in coming out icily but Marik only chuckled softly. "No, I'm not insulting your former body, I'm complimenting your current one… you're beautiful, Bakura." Bakura gasped as Marik softly squeezed his arousal, the comment he was about to make completely forgotten as Marik's hand slowly stoked him, Bakura's eyes fluttering closed as Marik continued his thrusting, lips not leaving the side of his neck to kiss and bite him there, because Marik was learning fast and Bakura seemed to moan a lot more when he touched him there. The thief was truly beautiful this way, a slave to Marik's touch and the mere thought of that enough to have Marik give his all.

Suddenly feeling the urge to look into the Thief's eyes, Marik turned him around swiftly and lifted him up again, and this time Bakura only moaned instead of complaining as Marik slowly pushed in again, his nails raking across Marik's back in an attempt to at least have Marik pay a little for treating him as some woman. But he couldn't voice his discomfort, couldn't say how much he hated it to be held and kissed and touched and dominated by Marik in such a way because, if he were to be completely honest, he quite enjoyed it. More than quite. Marik was an amazing lover, touching and kissing and moving perfectly without him even realizing it. Marik seemed to be completely clueless of his effect on Bakura, with his eyes closed, lips slightly parted, head lolling back a little and holding onto Bakura's body for dear life as he increased the speed of his thrusting again, nearly knocking the air out of Bakura's lungs as he moaned and panted and wrapped his legs around Marik tighter.

What was this? What were they doing, right now, besides having unrestrained sex underneath a cold shower.

What did it _mean_? Marik couldn't grasp what exactly that feeling in his stomach was, every time he opened his eyes slightly, just to look at Bakura's face contorting his pleasure, pain. Marik wondered if the Thief was going to kill him for this, but even if he did, Marik's mind refused to worry about anything other than that feeling… it wasn't love, Marik simply knew that he would never be able to master such a complicated emotion, but if not that, _what was it_? How come Bakura was and would always be the only one to confuse him so… his mind and heart racing even though he should feel nothing but pleasure right now…

As frustrating as his thought were Marik was pulled from them as Bakura's entire body tensed under his touch, and as let his head fall against Marik's chest, hair falling around his face like a wet curtain of silver. "Marik…" the Thief moaned, "…why do you do this to me…" another soft moan, "I…can't…" and with one more harsh thrust Bakura's head snapped back, body arching and with his long nails breaking Marik's skin, Bakura came. Hard and unrestrained and oh so beautiful. Marik groaned as his own body refused to hold back any longer, cumming deep inside of the Thief with one final thrust.

What happened after that was a bit of a blur to Bakura, all he knew was that he felt incredibly tired, not to mention that ache in his backside due to Marik's lack of preparing earlier. But he was just too worn out to plot a fitting revenge on the blonde, all he wanted was to lay down. So when Marik swung him, together with some towels, over his shoulder and carried him back into his bedroom to drop him on the bed Bakura felt delighted.

What a night… and there he'd been hoping that the blonde would come to him… but he hadn't, in a million years, thought about this being a possible outcome. He wasn't complaining though. At least he had been satisfied again.

Marik sighed softly as he sat on his knees on the bed, eyes on Bakura's body sprawled out on the mattress, colorful gems everywhere. It was a sight Marik would never ever forget. The Thief's silver hair sprawled out around his face, tiny droplets of water on his skin… diamonds surrounding him. Marik would've paid any price to have owned such a perfect treasure, but he knew Bakura was not for sale, if he wanted to have him, he'd have to do a lot more than pay a pretty price. Marik slowly shook his head moving some jewelry out of the way to lie down himself, but Bakura's hand on his arm stopped him. "Marik…"

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing…" the Thief spoke quietly, eyes heavy lidded, close to falling asleep.

"…I don't know. I just- …I don't know."

And they both fell asleep, maybe they'd find out somewhere along the way.

* * *

A/N

So Marik went from confused, to drunk, to sexual harasser (FUCKING HOT RIGHT?) and then finally to clueless.

Awesome.

Also, who of you freaked out when Marik started to choke Bakura on that counter? Haha, don't worry, if you enjoy reading rape, like I myself do every once in a while, I have written another story called Jealousy, because I'm keeping Dark free of rape, I think. And yes, that right there was indeed shameless self promoting. But I think most of you are happy that there was a lack of rape in this chapter.

It's also a pretty long chapter, riiiight? Right? And in case the next update takes me another 3 months at least this one doesn't end with a huge nerve wracking cliffhanger. Right?

God please just review okay?

OKAY?

Xx Ninjabelle.

(OH. ONE MORE LITTLE THING, that whole 'Bakura naked on his bed surrounded by gems' came to me one day, so then I thought, WHICH ONE OF MY STORIES SHOULD I PUT THIS IN? And Dark hadn't been updated the longest, so it was the lucky winner. ALSO, I THINK THAT SEME!MARIK IS A PRETTY SEXY THING. Let me know in your beautiful ~reviews~ IF YOU AGREE. That's all.)


End file.
